Kiss Me Baby, I'm Vaccinated
by Suteishii
Summary: Sakura Haruno no longer suffers from unwanted Karma. Finally free, she tries to make the most out of life with Sasuke at her side. Can she keep the peace and bliss forever? SasuSaku, & a bit of NaruHina The sequel to 'I'd Rather Die' AU,& a bit OOC
1. What Now?

_**How freaking exciting! As most of you know, this is the sequel to 'I'd Rather Die' this story will have more drama then action, there will be some points where you'll be at the edge of your seat because the drama will just be so intense, but I hope you guys like it, I responded to the reviews you guys left me from the last chapter of 'I'd Rather Die' in PM's. So anyways, here's the first chapter, I hope you guys like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I decided I own Neji though. I successfully kidnapped him. -cries- I wish. **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**What Now?**_

I never thought that I would be walking through the San Diego streets with Sasuke. I never expected to actually be leading a normal life. Well...as normal as it can get. I no longer have sudden cravings to push people out of windows, to jump in front of semi's, to chop people's heads off, to shoot myself with a shot gun, or to throw Naruto out of Sasuke's office at the Uchiha Co. Building. I must confess though, I still get the cravings to grab a stuck up ho from the street, by the hair and slam a door on her head.

To be more specific, I'm going to let you in on what's happened with my life since the dreaded, yet best day of my life, a year ago. Ever since I almost got killed, and ever since I could actually consider my relationship with Sasuke an actual 'relationship', I've made a new enemy. I bet you guys already know who i'm talking about, but to make this more fun for me, and you, no doubt, I will make this one of my infamous pop quizzes. So are you ready? I don't care if you're not. Who is my enemy?

**A**) The bear from the mountains.

**B**) ThatfuckingslutbagthatIhatewithapassionINO.

**C**) ThatbitchthattriedtotakeSasukelastyearKarin.

**D**) Itachi

**E**) NARUTO OF RAMEN

So what do you guys think? Well actually, any of these can actually be correct answers except for A and E.

I decided to forgive that bear. I mean, he was only doing what he had to, you know? How else can he live peacefully if there's people always bugging him in his natural habitat? I decided that bear is my best friend, besides, Sasuke that is. If you chose B, you chose the correct answer. My newest enemy and rival is that ugly fat headed pig: Ino. Who can blame me for not liking her? What would you do if for your whole life you thought that this one person was your best friend, and then suddenly when a guy shows up, she completely abandons you? I have one thing to say..

What happened to 'chicks before dicks?'

Ha, that slut chose the dick, and that pissed me off to no extent. Even though the guy happened to be my boyfriend now, the fact that she was willing to just drop me for a guy says a statement...and that statement is:

'I'm a slut'

That's what she's telling me. Anyways, I still see Karin around, and yes she still practically worships and kisses the ground Sasuke walks on, but I've resolved to threatening her countless times. I once even told her that if she didn't stop staring at my boyfriend I'd gouge her eyes out with a spoon. Remember when I told Ino that? I laughed at her because she thought I'd actually do it? Well right now, if either one of those two whores came at me, I would really do it. I don't see Karin around as often as I used to. Would you like to know why? Of course you do. I no longer work as a waitress.

Besides being the girlfriend of the hottest guy in the freaking universe, I get special privileges. For example...I am now Sasuke's assistant at the office. Poor Naruto is now...**MY** assistant. Can you believe that? I'm Sasuke's assistant, and Naruto is my assistant. The assistant of the assistant. That makes me laugh, but anyways speaking of Naruto, he's just as energetic as ever, and he's even got the hots for my other best friend...can you guess who? Of course, it's Hinata. I never thought I'd live it down when Hinata told me that 'Naruto is her type.' I almost gagged. I see him as a brother, and it's really disturbing.

I mean, Hinata didn't see Sasuke as her type the first time I saw him at the restaurant, but Naruto is her type? That just seemed unbelievable to me.

Anyways, what happened to dear old Itachi? Would you like to know? Well, when I woke up from what I call 'a coma', Sasuke told me that he had told the San Diego Police Department that there was a potential future pedophile, druggie, gang member, and murderer up on the mountains. So as of that day, a year ago, he's been, hopefully, rotting in jail. Well anyways back to the current situation...

"Sasuke, what time is it." I said lazily dragging my feet along the concrete sidewalk. Sasuke glanced at his black watch that was strapped to his right wrist.

"2:03" He said in his famous monotone grunt. I don't know how a guy like him can get around saying such few words. I groaned while I inwardly kicked myself...stop complaining Sakura, you're probably making Sasuke regret confessing to you.

The sun was high in the sky, making a heat wave, that was nearly impossible to handle. The sun reflected it's bright rays from the windows of the various buildings we passed, and every minute that passed, seemed to be getting hotter and hotter, that even Sasuke seemed to have a permanent scowl plastered on his face.

We had promised Naruto and Hinata that we would meet them at another local cafe called 'Java, Juice and Jive' half an hour ago. They said that they had wanted to discuss an idea they had for the office. (Hinata also got the hook up to the job, she works as a secretary though.) The office had wanted to have more people interested in their work, so they had proposed that whoever found an idea to attract more customers, and even more potential employees, would receive an extravagant raise. I was all up for that, so I dragged Sasuke with me. It doesn't really matter anyways, I could probably just get money from Sasuke, like he told me, but I wanted to earn my own money.

So here we were practically throwing old grandmas aside to get there as soon as possible. As you know I have a dislike for old people so I didn't mind just hauling ass in a river of old people. I even wanted to kick their walking sticks out from under their feet. I know i'm horrible, but who cares?

I sighed in relief, as Sasuke opened the door to the restaurant, the fresh air soothing the relief of an upcoming heat stroke. My black shorts clung to my thighs, and my dark blue, low cut, tank top was almost completely soaked in my sweat. Yes, I know it's disgusting, but I sweat like any one else does. I looked up at Sasuke, his scowl still in place, his cheeks with a tint of pink because of the heat. He was really cute like that. He wore black pants and a dark blue T-shirt. His taste in clothing had rubbed off on me, and I had a tendency to wear the same two colors he seemed to acquire a liking to.

I don't understand how he could be wearing pants in this weather, but I must say, he is a fighter for it.

"I should kill you." Sasuke spat as we made our way around the cafe. I smirked up at him.

"How was I supposed to know that we would nearly die coming here?" I told him as I caressed his hand with mine. He looked at our intertwined hands, with eyebrows raised.

"That's not going to make me change my mind about killing you."

Well, my smart ass had forced him to walk to the cafe with me, rather then taking his oh so luxurious Mercedes or my Ford Focus. I thought it was a really nice day out today, so I had insisted we walk. Seriously, we hadn't actually done any exercise since the day we hiked up those freaking **AWESOME** mountains. If you guys haven't been able to grasp my sarcasm, then please re-read the memoir of my life.

Finally, we spotted the couple in a booth, at the corner of the cafe. Exasperated and completely exhausted, we sat down.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Naruto said looking from me to Sasuke.

"Nothing." We both muttered in unison. Shrugging, Naruto turned to a startled Hinata. She never seemed to be able to regain composure when she was around Naruto. She was clumsier, and she stuttered more then ever.

"Hinata, why don't you tell them our idea?" Naruto said with a wide grin on his face. Hinata's face lit up, and turned a dark shade of red.

"Y-y-yes N-Naru-t-to-kun." She stuttered. Ever since Naruto insisted on her calling him Naruto-Kun, she couldn't help but stutter. So now, it was pretty much impossible to keep a sane conversation going with her. Her head hung low to avoid any eye contact.

"W-well, N-Naru-t-to-kun an-n-d I w-were th-th-inking th-that m-mayb-be th-th-e off-f-ice c-"

"Okay listen, Naruto, how about you tell us, we don't want to be here all day." I interrupted, blowing a lock of pink hair out of my face. Sasuke had the same irritated look on his face, with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked impatient, just like I did. We had both rubbed off on each other, and usually you could catch us doing practically the same things at the same times.

Hinata sat there with an even more bewildered expression, it really looked like she was going to throw up at any second and pass out. Naruto glanced at her.

"Are you ok Hina-Chan?" Naruto asked with obvious worry. It's sad because although Naruto thought he was really helping her out, it only made her turn another shade of red, practically a dark purple, considering the nickname he had just given her. She nodded as Naruto resumed to tell us what the flustered Hinata had begun to tell us.

"Hina-Chan and I were thinking that maybe the office could arrange some kind of dance or ball. Something where anyone can come and just have fun! With a DJ, food and everything! and that's not all!" Naruto said with enthusiasm. Sasuke and I were just staring at him, mouths agape.

"On every floor of the building we could have different scenes from movies!" He squealed like a little girl. After a few moments of complete silence, besides the ongoing customers, and clanking of silverware, Sasuke spoke up.

"Why movies?"

"I don't know, I like movies." He said shrugging. Duh, I'd say we all know he likes to watch movies.

"That idea is the most...**AWESOME idea EVER**!" I shouted. Sasuke stared at me with a are-you-fucking-kidding-me look. I looked back at him with a stop-giving-me-a-are-you-fucking-kidding-me-look-because-i'm-freaking-serious-stupid glare. Don't you just love that? After my glance at him, he just leaned back in his seat and stared at the wall.

"Hn." Is all he said as we returned to our high pitched squabbling. After 30 minutes Naruto and I were literally jumping up and down hand in hand, and squealing. Hinata just sat there with a nervous jitter, and Sasuke sat there looking like a moody emo boy. I stopped jumping with the loud blonde and sat next to Sasuke. I grabbed his hands, and he turned his head to look at me.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn."

"May I escort you to the ball?" I asked him before I burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"Yeah." He said grinning at me and then proceeded toplant his lips on mine.

* * *

**_Yay! The first chapter is now done! What did you guys think? I hope you liked it,for those of you reading this story without reading 'I'd Rather Die' I recommend you read it first because this story would make a lot more sense if you did. REVIEW MY LOVELIES._**

**_-Goose-_**


	2. Dress Shopping, With Naruto!

_**Chapter 2! I'm kind of taking the progression of the story slowly, because i'm not exactly sure how many chapters this sequel will have. I have some really great ideas but i'm trying to figure out how to fit them in. Okay, so I decided that in every chapter i'm going to put a small part of lyrics that go with the chapter and at the end I'll put where the lyrics are from, and also i'm going to put a link to a picture that I think goes with the chapter or that I just like. I just feel like doing that for my entertainment. So yeah, anyways...**_

_**REVIEW CENTER**_

_**Chibi Kabuto: You're my first reviewer for this story! Yay. Wow, that's probably like a record! You read it in just one hour? Cookies for you! **_

_**kirei na yukki: Shikalala! You came back! You didn't abandon me! I'm so excited lol. That would be pretty funny if the bear did attack her, but I don't think the bear will just take a stroll through San Diego :D**_

_**BerryBerry-Chan: Thanks! I'm so happy that you're reading this story too! I hope people like this story too :D**_

_**i love hershey: I'm so glad you liked it, I was worried that the first chapter was going to come out like shit! & I'll definitely go and check out your story:D**_

_**Sakura0chan: Lol, yes, the S word is out! Go sleep! Sleep deprivation is bad! & I will update soon :D**_

_**Sadbrowneyes976: Lmao, Sasuke in a dress! Sasuke was already pictured in the 80's and now in a dress, we are making poor Sasuke look very bad! I'm glad they like it, tell them I say "HI!" back in a very creepy orochimaru pedophile voice. God, I just scared myself. /**_

_**Lady V-chan: Do you really think it's ok? Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**uNtiltlEd: You are so sad, you probably won't come back to my story, but to other people that want to come and say some dumb shit, I recommend you read this, and rethink. First off, it's fucking called FAN FICTION dumb shit. People can come here and do ANYTHING they want with THEIR stories. They make their plot, they put whatever characters they want, and they do what they want to their story, so go get a life and realize what FAN FICTION means. (Sorry to anyone reading my response to this review, it just really ticked me off. I'm going to leave the review this person posted just so you can go check out what a dumbass they are...sorry. I had to get feisty. lol.)**_

_**deedee2034: Yay! You like it! I'm very excited to write this story. :D**_

_**Sakura the lover: I'm glad you like it!**_

_**els1324:D You seem very excited! Well, here's the next chapter:D**_

_**Theblackroseofkonoha: Yup! I hope you like it :D**_

_**stephuchiha72392: Lol, I agree, it is pretty hard to keep Sasuke in character, and still make him show some affection towards Sakura. :)**_

_**.Wax.Butterflies.: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**-kyuubiqueen-: I'm so happy dude. Like you don't even know, I get a ton of reviews for the first chapter, and then you come back! I didn't think a lot of people would come to read the sequel but I was wrong! Wow, getting a little violent are we! Well, my friend, I have updated soon! DONT TAKE NEJI! ANYTHING BUT HIM! Well, it's 7:46 PM right now, but i'd say i'm doing pretty spiffy. How're you doing! I like the bear too. He's my friend. I adopted him, and I don't know if tents are plastic...they are now :P**_

_**MaybelleDragon-chan: Yay! You liked it! When you like it I know that it's at least decent, cause you just rock at writing! **_

_**Jay95: Yup, a year later. Me too! I'm glad he's in jail, he would probably come back to make Sakura's life miserable. I like the name too! It came to me pretty randomly. 'Chicks before dicks' and 'bro's before ho's' :D**_

_**4theloveofholy: Yes! You're here too! I was hoping people that read IRD would come back! You made my day, dear old friend :P**_

_**HopelessRomantic911: I like that, I did an INSANE job. :D Yes, I'll try to update just the same as I did with the other story. Dude, that is crazy, how long did it take me to write the other one? Like 2 weeks? **_

_**Sakari-Sama: Yeah! I hope you like it.**_

_**ForgiveButNeverForget: Yeah, Seriously huh? Orochimaru has always scared the living shit out of me. Freaking creepy pedophile if you ask me. Just like Itachi:D**_

**_-amour.x: Yep, I hate Ino, that's why i'm making her an enemy, lol. Well anyways thanks for reviewing!_**

_**SO, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all my returning reviewers, you guys make my day, and you guys are the only reason why i'm writing this sequel **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Neji is trying to put up a fight. He's still locked up in my closet...i'm currently feeding him Cocoa Pebbles. Yum. **_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Dress Shopping, With Naruto!**_

_X.x.X_

_'Lets take a moment to reflect,  
__on the past few years of my life,  
__I haven't worked myself away,  
__to stay inside.  
__This is the time to let us...  
__Break out, break out,  
__as we escape through the windows,  
__head for the car, and never look back,  
singing-singing,  
__"Break out, break out,  
__Our time has come and we've got these big city dreams."'_

_X.x.X_

"Will you stop running!" I shouted after Naruto. We were at the San Diego mall, and he had been running around non stop talking about how exciting 'The Uchiha Ball' would be. Yes, the idea got accepted, so the upside was that we were all now getting raises. I had made a simple mistake though.

Inviting Naruto to come with me to look for a dress, was not the best idea that I've had. I guess it's okay, he does make for great company. I mean when i'm around him it's pretty damn hard to not burst out laughing every few minutes. I was glad that he had decided to come along with me. Naruto and I had become really close friends. He was like a brother, a best friend, and like one of my girl friends at the same time. It's funny to say, but if I asked him how a dress looked on me he would be completely honest, and that's one of the things I really admired about him. His honesty, and sense of humor, it was something I wish I had...

The mall was a huge building, about 3 stories high. You could easily get lost in it, which is why it wasn't all that safe to walk around the mall on your own. You could see just about ever type of person, here, at the mall. It was like a melting pot, all mixed together of different cliques. There were the stuck up valley girls, who walk around the mall over and over again, just to be spotted by guys. They chat on their phones non stop, using the word 'like' and 'O-M-G' while they held their hands just above their chest like if the world was ending and they dragged all their words for way too long. For example:

'O-M-G Claire, did you like know that he like totally like cheated on like Bettyyy? Yeah like I totally like heard it from Bennnn, who heard if from Ethan's sister Sarah's cousin Mattttt! Yeah i'm like totally serious!' 

I want to walk over to all of them and just break each one of their polished, manicured finger nails. Honestly, I think they would probably have a heart attack if I did that. 

Then there were the gansters, the wanna be gangsters, the whores/sluts who just walked around the mall with too much lip stick, too much eye make up, and too much foundation that made them have a 'cake face', god, I just love telling that to girls.

'Hey, you have a cake face.'

'What's that mean?'

'It means, that you put too much foundation shit on, and now you have two different skin tones, like I can just reach under your neck and take off a mask'

Did you like my little dialogue I made up in my mind? I did, it made me laugh, and Naruto is just staring at me like i'm on crack. 

"You're creepy Sakura." He told me as we walked into a dress store called 'Diana's'.

"Why am I creepy?" I asked him as I scanned the racks of dresses. I wasn't even sure what color I wanted it to be, but I would leave that up to Naruto.

"Every time I look at you, you look like your thinking, and then you'll just chuckle...it's creepy." He said as he helped me look through the racks of dresses. I shrugged off what he said and continued to search. 

"What color do you think I should get?" I asked him as I took out a red halter top dress, and a spaghetti strapped teal dress. I inspected both of them, they aren't that bad, but not for me. I put them back in their corresponding places and wandered about to where Naruto stood just gaping at a dress.

"What's wrong with you?" I said waving my hand in front of his face. 

"**EARTH TO NARUTO**!" I shouted poking him on his forehead. He wouldn't move. Is this guy paralyzed or something? 

"I'm sorry, but, all Ramen is now illegal." I said with a fake sad tone. His eyes opened wide and his head turned to me almost immediately.

"**WHAT**!" He yelled at me.

"I was kidding, but what's wrong with you, you like completely spaced out..." He glared at me evilly.

"Sakura, that's so mean don't ever do that again." He said, and then proceeded to point at a dress. It was pretty but I didn't think it was GORGEOUS. 

_**A/N: I was trying to find a good picture for the dress that was on my mind, and I guess if you go to this link, it's pretty much it. The one that Ino is wearing by the way. With no spaces in between. h t t p / t i n y p i c . c o m / v i e w . p h p ? p i c i m r p t 4 & s 3**_

The dress was a black tube dress, it had a slit on the left leg, going all the way up to my thigh. It went all the way down to my ankles, but the slit on the leg, didn't make it look slutty. The back was my favorite part, a silky black ribbon was tied loosely and make crisscrosses all along the back. 

"You. Have. To. Get. It." Naruto stated as he shook my shoulders.

"Naruto, I do kind of have to try it on..." I grabbed it off the rack along with a few others I thought were suitable. 

I wasn't getting all hyped up for this whole ball thing. I mean, honestly, balls and dances and stuff just aren't my thing. The only reason why i'm going in the first place is because first of all I work there, and I want to get a raise too. So, money is the only thing driving me right now. The only time I ever had a really great time at a dance was at a Homecoming Dance in my sophomore year of high school. This slut was trying to take my boyfriend at the time, and I grabbed a cup of punch from the table and threw it at her white dress. You should have seen her face, it was priceless. The best part was that I didn't get caught, because there were so many people there, and it was too dark to spot someone. 

So, Naruto was acting as though the dress was for him. He was squealing and shoving me into a dressing room.

"Wait, Nar-" 

"No, waits put it on now!" He demanded. Jeez. This guy is way too excited for it. I had the pleasure of picturing him in this dress and it made me start laughing as I tried to put on the dress, of course, I ended up tripping in the dressing room, and almost taking the whole, body length mirror out. 

The only thing that Naruto didn't like about the dance is that they had taken out his whole movie idea. Instead, they decided to make every story a different genre of music, so people could enjoy it better. I was actually excited for that. I was more into the whole rock, electronica, and techno thing. So, instead of clubs, I preferred raves. 

"Sakura, Sakura?" I heard Naruto call from outside the dressing room. I didn't respond, I was to mesmerized by how this dress fit me. I must say, Naruto has the eye for dresses. It looked like an ordinary dress that wouldn't be all that great, if you just looked at it, but it was...well, **AMAZING**.

"Sakura! **SAKURA! ARE YOU DEAD**!" Naruto pounded on the dressing room door. Jeez.

"**NARUTO! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN**!" I yelled back, everyone in the stores had stopped what they were doing, to look at the crazy people that were yelling. He always has to make a scene, but damn do I love that guy. I was about to get out of the dressing room, but noticed that I really didn't need to. I almost got a heart attack thinking it was some kind of creepy ass pervert, but turns out Naruto was too impatient and began crawling UNDER the freaking door. Yes, what a freak. 

"**NARUTO**!" I yelled as I tried to push him out with my foot.

"**OW**! Sakura-Chan! That hurts, I just wanted to see how you looked!" He started crawling back in, but this time I let him. 

He stood up rubbing his head, he looked over at me, and then he just stood there. Seriously, for about five minutes he just stood there, with his mouth hanging open. Literally. Like, drool threatened to fall out of his mouth. I was getting a little freaked out by him. I thought he was broken or something.

"Hey...Naruto." I said poking his forehead. 

"What's wrong with you?" I said as I poked him again. Just as I was going to push him over, he bit me. Yes, you heard me, he freaking bit my finger!

"**OW**!" I shouted in pain. 

"Why the fuck did you bite me!" I asked him. He seemed to come back to his senses.

"I'm hungry and I want Ramen." Is all he said. 

"So because you're hungry, you decide to become a cannibal and chew my finger off?" I said angrily, sucking on my finger. 

"Okay, Sakura...don't freak out...but..." He said slowly. My body stiffened.

"What Naruto? What's going on?" I said with wide eyes.

"**THE AMBULANCE IS COMING, BECAUSE MY HEART GAVE OUT! YOU LOOK SO AMAZING**!" He suddenly yelled in my ear. Oh my god. Infuriated by the now exploded ear drum, and near stroke, I grabbed him by the hair and put his face close to mine.

"Listen here, little girl, do that again, and i'll staple your ears shut, and ram a toothbrush up your nose." Naruto began shaking in fear, just as I let go of him, he collapsed on the floor. He rubbed his head.

"Wow Sakura-Chan, you can really scare a guy." 

"Yeah, yeah now get out I need to get changed." 

"You're getting it right? Because if you don't I'll tell everyone that you and Sasuke-teme are having babies...and you know **EVERYONE** knows teme." What! **WHAT**! Is he serious? Is he threatening me? I glared at him.

"You wouldn't..." He snickered evilly. 

"Oh, but I would Sakura-Chan." 

"So, if I don't get this dress, you'll tell everyone that...?" I asked him cautiously. He nodded.

"Then do it." I said as I began to close the dressing room door. He sighed and stood outside the dressing room. I began undressing but then stopped when I heard what he said next.

"Attention uh, dress-buying-on-goers, I have a special announcement to make." He said loudly, so even from inside the room, I could tell he had gotten everyone's attention. Oh **HELL NO**! 

"My great friend Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha are going to have **AH**!-" 

With luck on my side now, I had opened the door, and with a dress still on, I tackled him down to the ground, covering his mouth. I quickly stood up, making sure to step on Naruto's hand.

"Heh heh heh, um go on, there's nothing to see here." I squeaked, as I rubbed my head in embarrassment. Paying no attention to the idiot rolling around on the floor in pain, I stormed into the dressing room, and changed into my regular clothing. 

"Sakura, I think my hand's going to fall off." I heard Naruto say dramatically, as I made my way to the cashier. 

"Good." I spat.

After buying the dress, we began making our way to the food court. Naruto would not stop bugging me about being hungry. I had a feeling I would regret buying that dress. If those are the reactions that I would be getting from everyone there, then I would have preferred buying the ugliest thing there. I didn't need anyone to be swooning over me. I had my man. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to look over my right shoulder, and then I heard a snicker. I sighed and turned to look at Naruto over my left shoulder, as we went up the escalators of the mall. 

"What?" I said with an irritated voice.

"It wasn't...me." Naruto said, trying not to laugh. He then burst in uncontrollable fits of laughter. He was practically crying, as, he held his stomach.

"I can't believe you fell for that Sakura-Chan, that's such an old trick." He said rubbing tears away from the corner of his eyes. Man, he gets amused easily. 

I'll make something for him to laugh about. I laughed very very sarcastically that even he noticed. 

"Hey Naruto..." I said as I turned around to look at him.

"Huh?" 

"Laugh at this." I said. I pushed him backwards. He stumbled trying to regain his balance, but before he could, I smiled sweetly at him.

"Arrivederci!" I said waving to him, and then with a small push with my flip flops he was sent tumbling down the escalator steps. I smiled triumphantly.

"Sakura! I think i'm bleeding." Naruto whined. 

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I keep trying to make the chapters longer...but they always end up about the same length, so i'm sorry. But I hope you guys liked it! **_

_**Today's song was by All Time Low - Break Out! Break Out!**_

_**Today's picture is: h t t p / i m g 2 5 5 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / m y . p h p ? i m a g e n a r u t o d f e d r e l b 8 . j p g**_

_**(without the spaces in between of course.) **_

_**I thought that picture was good for this chapter because it just shows their friendship :D**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**-Goose-**_


	3. Maneater

_**Okay, looks like there was some trouble with the pictures on the last chapter...lets try this again. **_

_**h t t p / i 2 1 4 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / c c 3 4 / d a n c i n g t h e f o x x c h a l k / n a r u t o g i r l s . j p g **_

_**That url should be for the dress that Sakura is wearing, in the picture the one that Ino has on is the one that I pictured Sakura wearing okay? This next url, I just thought went good with the chapter to show Sakura and Naruto's friendship **_

_**h t t p / i 2 1 4 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / c c 3 4 / d a n c i n g t h e f o x x c h a l k / n a r u t o d f e d r e . j p g **_

_**Anyways, I hope that works. Well, again thanks for reviewing, I really enjoy all the positive feedback! **_

_**REVIEW CENTER**_

_**kirei na yukki:D Lol, your little Ramen cup? I just loved that! He is pretty cute huh? Poor thing, he just likes to hang out with Sakura! Everybody is questioning his sexuality now :( A bear should eat Ino's fat head. :**_

_**XxSasXSakXx: Your very welcome :D & Thanks so much!**_

_**Sadbrowneyes976: Thanks! & Yeah a lot of people were having problem with it, I put the links above, so I hope they work now /**_

_**Theblackroseofkonoha: Oh my god, are you serious! I feel your pain, I had to do the exact thing for about five of my classes. Im glad you liked it :D**_

_**Kiba Girl: Lol! Most of the people that read my story for the first time said almost the exact same things. Something about their mothers walking in while they were laughing thinking that something was wrong with them! Sorry for making you look like you were on crack / I bet your mother was worried lol :D Thanks a bunch.**_

_**-kyuubiqueen-: You know you scare me sometimes right? Lol, but that's a good thing! I tried fixing the pictures so look at the link above and tell me if it works yes? Creepy with the whole stalking me and my love Neji, but if you must. Lol. Okay good, My Neji-kun needs to breathe with his glorious nostrils. I think I've gone delusional, yes, I have. HE IS NOT A MANIAC! Lol. What did your dad say? Are they plastic? Did you have a Naru-kun moment? With the 'believe it' :D My stories are NOT all that popular, honestly 'IRD' would be my first story that I've had that many reviews / Fine, I guess...as long as you don't take Neji-kun, -sniffle- you may take the bear. I'll miss you bear. I would like a muffin! **_

_**Lozzieh: Thanks! I really have no idea where I get my ideas from. I freak myself out some times. ESCALATOTORS. I decided that's how i'm saying and spelling Escalators from now on :D**_

_**else1324: Ha! Yeah, I was trying to think of a very cheesy line that I could imagine Naruto saying. I guess it worked, no? Why, thank you! I'm flattered. **_

_**Sakura0chan: Sakura in my story really is creepy huh? yay, you liked it! 2:30 A.M tsk, tsk. That's what I'm here for, to be the mother figure, and make sure my reviewers go to sleep. :D Just kidding. I think I'd annoy myself. Oh jeez, I don't want to be haunted :D**_

_**animeluvr215/anon: Thanks a bunch! I like making Naruto sound girly! It makes Sakura have someone to talk to that's not all manly and macho like Sasuke /**_

_**Teenyjewel: It's okay! I'm glad you reviewed for this chapter though. I go on spring break this week. On Friday to be specific. Why thank you, they aren't all THAT short though are they? Lol, yeah I was like cracking up while I wrote it myself, it's pretty pathetic actually :D**_

_**ForgiveButNeverForget: Wtf? What picture showed up when you put the URL in? Well the link above should work now, I hope. / Yeah, I'm not a big fan of malls, I like buying my clothes at places that not EVERYONE goes to. :D**_

_**PhantomSoul103: Yep a sequel! I hope you keep reading :**_

_**Chibi Kabuto: Yeah! Someone recognized the Italian : I know Italian, I just can't speak it all that great, I like know what people are saying but I can't speak it. I know weird. Yep Goose, that's me! They are HUGE teases. They just make the story so hilarious, it's better then if the story was like this:**_

_**'Sakura, buy the dress, because you are my friend.' looks at Sakura.**_

_**'Why, I think, I will, my lovely friend, who's name is Naruto.' She buys the dress.**_

_**Lol, I think you get the point. **_

_**HopelessRomantic: I wouldn't call it PERFECTION. Lol, but thanks! BEHOLD THE POWER OF MONEY. I like that :D**_

_**Jay95: Oh god, please don't put the picture of Naruto being gay. Oh, just wait for his reaction! I like this chap, she's how should I say...Possessive? Don't worry about that, this whole story will be crawling with jealousy. I know right? I know who to call when I need dress advice 'Ghost Busters!' Lol, that was so gay...:D**_

_**Sariasprincy: Lol, I agree, he's kind of um, how do I say it? Uh, brain dead? Lol. **_

_**AngelofMist: OMG You're finally caught up! Now, I can respond you on my chapters! Okay, well about the link to the dress, check the link above and tell me if it worked ok! & I'd be GLAD to hold Sasuke-kun for you! Lol, that would be really hilarious! Did you think that part was that funny! Ha ha. I know right! I like making them a little like retarded :D I didn't really get into that much detail of what she had on when she stepped on his hand, but lets just say no she didn't:D Okie doke, and that my friend, i may have to say is the funniest thing ever. You're friend fell up the stairs, but i know what you mean! Enjoy the chap!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that is so obvious.**_

_**Goose: Me and Neji-kun just want to get married. Leave us alone, right honey? -cuddles-**_

_**Neji: MMPH!**_

_**Goose: There, there muffin, let me just get more duct tape, just stay still. -kisses forehead- Oh and Sasu-kun don't worry AngelofMist is coming for you soon ok? -pats Sasuke's head- **_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Maneater**_

_X.x.X_

_Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody what chu here for?  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
I want to see you all on your knees, knees  
You either want to be with me, or be me._

_X.x.X_

"Naruto, get me my black nail polish!" I yelled as I ran around, my apartment, trying to get ready before it was time to go. Naruto sat at the foot of my bed, eating Ramen from a bowl. 

"What?" He asked dumbly. I barged back into my bedroom, and grabbed him by the ear. 

"Ow, wait, Sakura-Chan, Just don't spill my Ramen!" He shrieked as I dragged him into the living room. I dropped him onto the couch, and walked back into my room. 

"Stop eating so much Ramen, it's not good for you!" I shouted at him from my bedroom. 

Naruto had been ready eons ago. I mean seriously, how much trouble does a guy go to get ready? Compared to a woman, it's about, no time at all. Naruto had been eating bowls and bowls of Ramen since we got here. I was smart enough to know that when Naruto was here, I had to have countless supply of instant Ramen. Naruto had a plain black tux with a black tie, that really went well with him. He looked cute actually, and I could only imagine what Sasuke looked like. Ugh, I almost drool just thinking about him. 

I have a problem with trying to do more then just one thing, when I know it will not work out. Yeah I am pretty good at multi tasking but not when I try to put my dress on, paint my toe nails, find my shoes, and look at the time. Of course, that ends in catastrophe, but it's only natural. It's insane, no one can do all that at the same time. And i'm no super hero. 

I had been running around, in Sasuke's boxers, a white spaghetti strap, with my hair up in a ponytail, since I had gotten home from the mall. No, don't think like that. I had just stolen a pair of boxers from Sasuke when I had gone over to his apartment, a few weeks ago, and I got a routine of wearing them when I went to sleep. 

So as I tried to zip up my dress, and find my shoes at the same time, I tripped over the said shoes, and tumbled head first into the wall. Seriously, why am I not dead yet? I've cheated death about a million times. My poor head, I can't believe it's still intact with my body. Well, since Naruto had known my whole Karma infused life last year, he had always been looking out for me. When he hears a huge noise, it just can never be good, in his eyes. So while I rub my head, Naruto barges in the room, still holding his damn Ramen.

"Sakura! Are you okay!" He shouts. I look over my shoulder.

"Yeah, just dandy. Please help me Naruto, I've got 10 minutes to finish getting ready!" I said in dismay. I was so excited, for the first time. He put down his bowl of Ramen. That's like, the nicest thing he's ever done for me. He actually set down his precious bowl of Ramen, to help me. I could almost cry.

"Okay, Sakura-Chan, what do you need me to do?" He asked me thoughtfully. Seriously. I could cry right now, but I won't because I had just finished doing my make up and I wasn't about to ruin it. 

I had put on some clear mascara, and black eye shadow. Not all gothic like or anything, but smoky.

"Okay, this is the plan." I said seriously.

"While, I finish doing my hair, you, paint my toenails." I said handing him a small clear bottle with black nail polish. He looked at me dumbfounded.

"Are you serious?" 

"I'm fucking serious! I don't have time for this! Hurry!" I sat down at a stool in front of the full length mirror, and proceeded to flip out my hair with a curling iron. Naruto just stared at my reflection in the mirror, not knowing what to do. I snapped my head in his direction. I really had no patience whatsoever right now.

"What are you doing just standing here! Paint my nails!" I shouted. He slowly walked over to me, and opened the small bottle. I could feel him holding my foot steady, and his hands shaking, as if, this was a life and death situation. Actually, it was, because if he messed up I'd probably throw him out my window. I ignored him for a while as I continued with my hair. Please, let me get there on time.

* * *

Ten minutes later I was done with my hair. I looked down to see Naruto finishing with my pinky toe. He looked at me, smiling, triumphantly. I inspected his work and nodded. He did a FANTASTIC job. Who the hell would have known that Naruto had the gift for cosmetology? Just as I was going to congratulate him on a job well done, I heard a knock at the door. 

"Sakura, you ready?" I heard Sasuke's smoldering voice say from the other side of the door. Oh no! Not yet!

"Uh...Naruto, go get the door." I said ushering him to the door. 

"Tell him, to go on ahead. Go with him. I'll just meet you guys there." I said to him as I shut the door from my bedroom. I heard Naruto talking and then I heard my boyfriends infamous "Hn" and the door close. I sighed, hoping he wasn't getting too impatient with me. 

* * *

"Ugh!" I sighed in frustration as I looked for a parking space in the crowded Uchiha Co. Parking lot. The building is this HUGE ominous looking, black building. It had about 10 floors, all with about a dozen offices, but they all have so many rooms, that they had plenty of space to do this whole ball thing. I bit my nails nervously.

"Damn!" I shouted, I had forgotten that my nails had just recently been painted. I looked at the clock, just above my radio of my Ford Focus...10:45 P.M. I had went over my time limit. 10 minutes later, I finally parked. I looked at all the glamorous people, as I got out of my car, and locked it. Damn, everyone looks so beautiful. I looked at myself, sadly, jeez way to lower my self esteem. I had just stepped out of my car and my heels were already killing me. 

* * *

When I had finally pushed open the door, I was more then surprised. I was astounded. Picture this: A room full of gorgeous people, lights dimmed with strobe lights blinking, and R & B music blasting in the background. The noise was deafening, but what had me distracted was the glittery, sparkles that fell from the ceiling. I looked up, but then quickly looked down. The last thing I need is to be blinded by a fucking little sparkle. I was surprised, just as I had walked in, every one turned around to look at the chick who had just walked in. The DJ even stopped playing the music. My heels clicked loudly as I walked across the linoleum floor. 

"Sakura Haruno!" I heard the DJ yell into the microphone. I looked up to the stage that was set up with lights and a lot of balloons. Everyone stared at me, and whispered to whoever was closest to them. I stood there with my hands on my hips, glaring at everyone. I flipped my hair dramatically, as I waited for the DJ to continue.

"This lovely young woman, is the first girl friend of **THE** Sasuke Uchiha!" An applause erupted from the huge crowd. What was the point of this? Just after the DJ made his unnecessary introduction, the music started again. 'Shawty Get Loose' by Lil Mama, blared, as I looked around for Sasuke. 

'_Greatness Greatness Great Greatness  
__Hey, Hey, Hey  
__The way we get loose  
We move our shoulders  
Foward  
Heads back  
Get it in control  
Like Janet Jack  
Get it on da flo  
Let em kno Whats Happenin'_

I made my way to the middle of the dance floor. I stood there as men looked at me from every direction. Damn, I told you, I don't want this kind of attention. Sasuke where the hell are you? Just as I was about to go search somewhere else, he appeared from right behind me.

"**PUT YOUR EYES BACK IN YOUR SOCKETS AND FUCKING BACK OFF**!" I heard him roar from over the music. Uh, jealous much? I turned around, and oh my god. There he was in all his glory. Seriously, and just as we both stared at each other from a few feet apart, a spot light fell on us. Then, it was silent, except for the music.

'_L.I.L You better ask somebody  
I been on my grind since butt-touch-potty  
Y'all don't really want it wit the Yung God Toddla  
Wit a flo so spec like technolotta  
It's.. so sick  
How da clock go tick  
Keep given ya'll hit like techmatic UH!  
Its the reason why I spit it  
How I spit  
When I spit its like mucus  
Gotta get rid of it'_

I had no words to describe how he looked. He looked angelic to me, and just as I thought, how it was possible that someone like me could possibly have someone as great as him, a smile spread across my face. I just couldn't contain my happiness. How? How can I...Sakura Haruno, have someone like...him? He's too good for me. He's out of my reach, but yet, here he is...looking at me, as though i'm the only one here. His eyes were wide, like if he couldn't believe that I was actually here. What could possibly be going through his mind? No doubt, beautiful thoughts. He was mine...and mine alone. I strode over to him. I stood just a couple of inches away from his face, so I could feel his breath on mine. 

"How...could you love someone like me?" I whispered into his ear.

With the spot light still on us, people stood there gaping at the couple, who were so different, yet perfect for each other. Sasuke held my shoulders and looked at me from arms length, still unable to believe his eyes. Then he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"How...could you love someone like me?" He repeated my own question, into my ear. He kissed my cheek. I put my hands around his neck.

"...because you're my soul opposite, and I need you, to feel complete." I whispered to him. 

'_These chicks don't pop like me  
Incompatible girl  
No comparing me  
And!  
Ain't none of y'all scarin me  
Like don't cha wish ya girl was as bad as me YEAH!  
Wit a flow so sick like Twista's  
So sweet  
It can be cold like a Mystic  
Instincts come so smooth  
Like what is it?  
BK-H-Dub ours like a wizard'_

I could feel his breath down my neck, and it gave me the chills. 

"...because you're my angel, without you...I'd fall apart." He said back to me. 

"...& you look like an angel too." He said before he twirled me around. 

I loved how even though the spot light was on us, and people were now clapping hysterically, the words that were exchanged was just a secret between me and him. No one could invade the bliss that we had come to. We could all tell that the claps they gave us were completely fake. Just to gain our respect, they clapped out of jealousy, and anger. We could see the crooked smiles, the narrowed eyes, and the faces contorted in anger. None of the guys wanted to admit that they were all staring at the girlfriend of Sasuke Uchiha, hoping to get some alone time together, and no one wanted to admit the longing for Sakura Haruno's boyfriend hoping to catch his heart. Among them, I could see a snickering Ino, waiting for a chance to pounce. 

No i'm not trying to be conceited. I'm stating what i'm seeing with my own eyes. All the guys stared at me, mouthing obscene things, hoping I would catch their eye. I scooted closer to Sasuke. I pressed my body to his, as the lights finally shined at something other then us. I teased Sasuke, grabbing his tie and pulling him closer to me, and then walking a few feet away from me. He'd grab my waist from behind as though, I was actually going to walk away from him and then we'd go back into the swaying, and mesmerizing trance. We swayed to the music together. Only we knew the special moment being shared. Only we knew how much we cherished this time together. Sasuke stared me down, and I just smiled sweetly at him.

"Kiss me." I demanded.

* * *

_**WOOT! How'd you guys like that? I hope it was decent. Well anyways, the song, was not Nelly Furtado, although, she did come out with the song first, I have the version of Panic! At The Disco. The song is called Maneater, as is the chapter :D**_

_**The picture for the chapter actually goes WAY good with the chapter of today. It shows Sakura's power over Sasuke and I love it! With no spaces people! try either one of the links below, its been giving people problems...its the same pic for both URL's**_

**_h t t p / i 2 1 4 . p h o t o b u c k et . c o m / a l b u m s / c c 3 4 / d a n c i n g t h e f o x x c h a l k / r o x a s . j p g_**

**_OR_**

**_h t t p / s 2 1 4 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / c c 3 4 / d a n c i n g t h e f o x x c h a l k ? a c t i o n v i e w & c u r r e n t r o x a s . j p g_**

_**Until next time!**_

_**-Goose-**_


	4. Back Into My Life

_**Okay, I want to address a certain subject before I begin the chapter. Guys, you all know how much I care about what you guys think. I try not to think about it so much but sometimes, I just can't help it because that's just who I am. You all know how dedicated I am to my writing. I also have a life out of this story, and most of it just consists of home, and school. I'm trying my absolute HARDEST to make this something that you guys won't regret reading. **_

_**First off, 'I'd Rather Die' was NOT meant to be a Comedy/Romance Fic, actually I wasn't sure what it was supposed to be...I just write. It just ended up that way, because that's MY personality. So, if you guys were looking for only comedy in this sequel or any of my stories, then i'm sorry, but whatever you find in the chapters is probably what you'll find throughout my whole story. I'm completely random, as most of you have found out, and I like changing the moods of the story. So, i'm telling you now, this sequel WILL NOT be all about comedy. **_

_**There might be some parts that will be comedy, and stuff but my main focus is the whole romance thing. So, if by telling you that, you have already lost interest, then i'm sorry for disappointing you guys. Do not read if you feel like you're being forced to or something. Okay? I just thought I'd clear that up. Oh yes, and I've decided to reply to reviews in PM's, I don't think you guys are that interested in seeing that the Review Center is longer then the actual chapter / **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I still have Neji-Kun, and Sasu-Kun in my possession, but AngelofMist, is on the process of taking Sasu-Kun from my closet :D**_

_**Goose: Neji-Kun, do you LOVE me? -Rips off duct tape-**_

_**Neji: No! **_

_**Goose: -Slaps Neji-Kun- Do you love me!**_

_**Neji: Y-yes. **_

_**Goose: That's what I thought. -Grins- **_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Back Into My Life**_

_X.x.X_

_It's late at night the worlds asleep  
And I'm trying not to think  
I take some pills cuz my mind bleeds  
I'm thinking what is wrong with me  
Because the only thing I know  
About honesty  
Is every lie I told  
That you believed  
I'm afraid, To be alone  
I'm afraid, That one day you'll find out  
And you'll be amazed  
At the secrets I keep  
You'll be amazed  
At my mouth full of lies  
I'm too afraid to come clean  
My life's still free in the house of cards  
Now I can't look you in your eye's  
Because the guilt is killing me  
I try disconnect my heart again  
Just so I can breathe  
I wanna be myself again  
But I just can't coz  
I'm afraid, To be alone  
I'm afraid, That one day you'll find out _

_X.x.X_

Can you imagine the shock I received when I saw Tenten and Neji on the verge of kissing? Oh my god, I thought I was seeing things. Sasuke and I had finally gotten off the dance floor and had made our way to a table, when we saw them just staring at each other. Believe me, I thought it was the cutest thing I had ever seen, but I had never expected it. The few times we had all hung out together, I had never seen any little hints of their blooming love. It was one of those really awkward moments. Sasuke and I just stood in front of the table as their faces got closer and closer. It's cute how they were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't even notice we were there.

Of course, knowing me, I had to do something about it. I kind of ruined the moment though.

"Kiss already!" I yelled over the music playing in the background. Sasuke and I had migrated through many of the different floors and we had stayed at the alternative rock music section. 

The startled couple looked up, their faces were reddened with embarrassment. 

"W-when did you guys get here?" Tenten stuttered. Heh, she kind of reminded me of Hinata. Of course, I had seen Hinata practically grinding with Naruto on the dance floor. I was a little shocked. MY little Hinata...it's so sad. 

Neji tried to shrug off his obvious flustered look. Does he think that we're that stupid? I laughed at him as Sasuke and I sat at the small round table with them. 

I felt something brush my leg...

A small folded piece of paper lied on the ground, next to my black high heel...

I picked it up and opened it, with a confused look on my face. It read:

_You're nightmare begins today. _

My eyes shot open in shock...what is this? 

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke asked, his eyebrows furrowed. 

"I'm...fine." I mumbled. What I want to know...is who the hell wrote this? Sasuke turned back to talk to Neji, and I immediately looked around, trying to figure out who it was that threw the paper at me. Fucking bitch. 

I looked to my left...

A little light bulb went off in my mind saying:

_'Honey, open your eyes, the answer is right in front of you.'_

My eyes opened wide, when I saw Ino...

She looked at me with an evil grin...

Who is this girl? Is she the same person who claimed to be my friend? The same person who I shared everything with? The same person who told me that she would always be there for me? 

That...wasn't the most shocking part of all.

Remember, when I said the most memorable dance I had ever been to, was in high school, when some chick tried to steal my boyfriend? 

Say hello to my ex. 

Sai. 

He stood there, with a grin on his face, waving.

'_Fuck you.'_

I threw my head back and laughed. Just when I thought I had gotten this pathetic fool out of my life, he comes back. I don't have the patience to explain my whole experience with him, but I knew that he could not be good news. Not only did he hurt me by cheating on me, he also threatened me...specifically saying:

_'If I can't have you, no one will.'_

Surprise, surprise, I have someone, dick. 

That's what scared me.

I have someone now, what is that psycho bitch and gay fag capable of?

I ignored them, turning back to my friends, and trying to pretend that everything was awesome, dandy, the greatest. 

I'm a damn liar. 

* * *

"Hey, I'll be back." I told the group as I stood up. It had been about an hour of drinking strawberry daiquiris, and I really needed to pee. 

Bad.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked protectively. 

"The restroom, honey. Calm down." I said winking at him. He nodded and resumed the conversation that the three were having.

I pushed my way through the crowds and crowds of people. I tried to make as little eye contact as possible. I didn't want to get mauled. Of course, when I was about to reach the restrooms, I made another mistake.

The first person I make eye contact with, starts a chain of whispers. It travels down the line, until finally I hear a familiar voice.

"Well, look who we have here. It's Ugly." The voice that haunted me, said, it sent chills down my spine, that made me want to crawl in a dark empty room. I tried to ignore the creepy startling voice. I walked a little faster, but before I could make it into the lady's room, a hand caught my wrist. 

"Why in such a hurry?" His taunting voice asked me. 

C'mon, let's face it, this guy has doesn't think. It's as plain and simple as that. 

I had no choice. Let's make this guy regret ever being born.

I turned around, and punched him. Punched him square in the jaw.

"I thought I got rid of you." I said with a harsh tone. He rubbed at his jaw, and wiped the trickling blood from the corner of his mouth.

"You'll **NEVER** get rid of me." He plainly stated, before grabbing my hair, and pushing me up against the wall. 

Why the fuck is no one doing anything about this? 

Do they enjoy seeing a woman being man handled? 

I looked around feverishly, a mob of people encircled us, just outside the restrooms. 

Oh, so that's why.

The bitches minions. 

Who would have guessed that Ino and Karin would become friends? Who would have known that they were the one encouraging the lunatic, to go on and 'demand what was rightfully his' 

Fuck no, i'm no one's fool. 

I'm no one's prize.

I'm not a fucking possession. 

His dark eyes made my knees shake. 

I'm stronger than this. I keep telling myself...I'm stronger then this but the little devil in my mind, kept interjecting.

_No you're not. You're weak._

I can stand up for myself.

_Stop lying to yourself, you **NEED **Sasuke._

No. No. No. I can do this on my own.

_You're a fucking liar. Just call him, yell his name. He'll come rescue his helpless little princess._

**NO**!

& just like that, I kneed him.

I heard him curse under his breath, before he grabbed my hair again, and pushed me farther down the wall.

"You're mine whether you like it, or not. I claim you." He stated, a smirk, tugging at his lips. His putrid breath hung in the air. It made me gag. I looked up to see the mob of people making a narrow pathway. 

Just as I saw Sasuke go through the path, Sai crushed his lips onto mine, forcefully. 

Can you imagine what happened next? 

Imagine this, in flashes.

Sasuke's face contorted in rage.

Sai, smirking, lips still on mine. 

Moving my head in all directions, trying to take him off me.

Sasuke striding over, already rolling up his sleeves. 

He taps Sai on the shoulder.

"What?" Sai growls as he turns around.

**BAM! CRUNCH**! 

A broken nose.

A river of blood.

A crying woman running out of the building. 

Who's the woman? 

_The fucking cowardly, damsel in distress. _

My shadow teases me.

My demon provokes me to do stupid things. 

The child in me urges me to keep running. 

_Run away from the danger, if you want to keep what's dear to you, alive_.

I run and I run, tripping countless times. Screw the shoes. I grab one, and leave it on the deserted street.

It's what you might call...a Cinderella story, without the happy ending. 

I close my eyes, tears streaming down my face.

Am I ever going to live in peace? 

_Peace can never exist, for it is without a history._

My conscious speaks for me, and I know it does not lie. 

_You don't deserve Sasuke._

I know.

_Keep running and do everyone a favor._

What can I do? 

_Die._

The empty street lit up by street lights soon disappear, and i'm surrounded by big oak trees. Before, I lose sight of the road, I see a startled Sasuke yelling out my name.

"Sakura! Where are you!" He shouts.

_You don't have a voice._

My conscious seems to do what it wants. I do not have a voice. So, I keep running and soon enough i'm in front of a lake. 

It feels nostalgic. 

I remember it like it was yesterday. Who knew that I'd run to the place where Sai first said.

_I love you Sakura, I'll never leave you._

Their all fucking **LIES**!

Having one shoe on wasn't doing anything. I ran, trying to take my heel off. 

I'm pretty sure I mentioned, that I'm good at multi-tasking. Apparently, that only applies when I'm not running. 

Next thing I know, I feel a rush of cold water. 

I trip, and go head first into the water. 

_Good, die already._

No, please, let me just tell Sasuke I love him one more time.

_You had your chance._

I hear a faint voice.

"Sakura! I need you." 

Sasuke, I'd come to you, but...

_I can't swim. _

_**Yes, this chapter was really short. It's 11:13 P.M over here, and I REALLY need to get to sleep. So, i'm sorry but no picture for this chapter. **_

_**The song is House of Cards by Madina Lake.**_

_**I have a Psychology test tomorrow, wish me luck!**_

_**-Goose-**_


	5. Daggers Speak Louder Then Words

_**Are you guys prepared! ARE YOU PREPARED! Let me tell you what happened. You know my psychology test that you all wished me good luck to? Well silly me, studied all night until one in the morning and because I was so tired, I fell asleep...without setting my alarm clock for school. I woke up and noticed immediately something was wrong. Whenever I get up for school it's still dark, and the sun was already shining through my window. I wake myself up, and I wake up before anyone else usually, so I checked the time, and my heart nearly stopped! I slept through my whole first period. I missed my test. Can you believe that! UGH. **_

_**Anyways, I think a few of you will enjoy this chapter. It's not going to be all filled with comedy to the brim, but the change of heart in Sakura just makes me happy :D **_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**_

_**Goose: Sakura what do you think about Sai?**_

_**Sakura: Besides him being a fag?**_

_**Goose: Uh...yeah.**_

_**Sakura: He needs to get laid, seriously. We're all questioning his sexuality.**_

_**Goose: Who's 'all'?**_

_**Sakura: Just ask Naruto, he said he tried to put some moves on him.**_

_**Goose: -Shudders-**_

_**Sakura: Can you just get on with the chapter? They need to witness my moment of glory.**_

_**Goose: You get more and more like Sasuke every day. -Sigh- On with the story. **_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Daggers Speak Louder Then Words**_

_X.x.X_

_'you know I would have died for you  
now I'm forced to choose between a life of revenge or regret  
as I thirst for vengeance, my heart struggles to come to grips  
why would you leave me to die, turn, and walk away?  
my revenge is made so clear midst cold tears left with the betrayed  
I'll see that you never forget this  
I will hunt you down like a dog  
lies could never disguise what I saw behind me in you  
remembering times we have shared...my friend for life is gone  
we'll let the embers serve as the only memory of last days, so long ago'_

_X.x.X_

What the hell is wrong with me? How can I just give in to my conscious so easily? This is bullshit. If I say i'm strong, then why am I here, choking on water and my own self pity? I've had enough of this. I will not give Sai, Ino, or Karin the satisfaction of triumph. I will not let them see me in a weakened state. I'll fucking show them what I'm capable of. Call me crazy, or insane. I admit it, I've been pushed over the edge. I've gone...psychotic. If someone asks who killed them...tell them it was Sakura Haruno, the girl who finally had enough of someone running her life. It's time...

To let it go. 

My eyes burned, my throat was on fire.

With nothing but revenge in mind, I flailed my arms and legs. I can fucking do this, and no one can say otherwise. 

I swallowed more and more water, and my vision blurred.

I. Will. Not. Go. Down. Without. A. Fight.

I reached my arm as high as I could, feeling for any type of salvation. 

I found my savior.

A warm hand clamped over my own, and hoisted me out of what could have been my watery grave. 

I nearly coughed my lungs out. Sasuke rubbed my back and hummed, as if I was a baby trying to be put to sleep. 

I love him, and no one can take him away from me. I'm not going to sit here and do nothing.

"You okay?" Sasuke said soothingly. My eyes flickered with such an intense look of hatred, revenge, and vengeance. I stood up, dripping in water, my hair matted down on my face.

Sasuke looked at me with growing interest. I'll fucking show everybody what i'm capable of. 

Without words I stormed off. I ran again, with Sasuke at my heels. 

"Where are you going!" He shouted. I turned my head, a sneer on my face.

"I'm going to kill them." I growled. Sasuke looked at me with a confused expression. I could tell he was wondering if I was being completely serious with my statement or if I had just twisted my words around, to make a completely different meaning.

Right now, I was dead serious. I had gone overboard, and I would not rest until I had them all begging for mercy.

I thought that my demon was showing before. Imagine me now. It seemed like I was a completely different person. You could almost even feel the evil aura emitting from me. 

Mess with me. 

I. Fucking. Dare. You. 

My feet hurt against the concrete, but I kept running, I'd stop at nothing. No one could hold me back right now. 

I was shaking uncontrollably, but it wasn't because I was cold. 

I was excited. 

I was pumped.

I was angry. 

I'm twisted, but I can care less. 

I was running like my life depended on it.

What would you think if you saw a woman soaked to the bone, laughing hysterically at something she found hilarious, no shoes, with a glint of hysteria in her eyes? 

The smart thing would be to run, and avoid eye contact if you didn't want to get caught in the middle. 

I whipped my head back, to see if Sasuke had given up on me. If he had finally said:

_This girl is delusional._

But no there he was, right behind me, with a look on his face that I couldn't quite interpret. Regret? Amusement? Confusion? 

_Fear?_

I shook the thoughts away, and concentrated on what I was going to do once I got to my destined place. 

I was within site of the Uchiha building and I felt like my heart would explode out of my chest. I was so excited to hunt them down. 

Looks like I didn't have to though. Instead, my wishes were answered. 

I couldn't be happier.

There they were. Laughing in all their sick, **SICK**, glory. 

Sai walked in between Ino and Karin. Both sluts with their arms looped around one of his arms. They threw their head back and laughed a serenading and disgusting laugh, that just made me all the more excited. It made me laugh when I saw Sai's dysfunctional nose, and his black eye. I'd give him something to laugh about. 

"Sakura! Don't do something stupid!" I heard Sasuke yell. I looked over my shoulder.

"Too late." Is all I said before I ran into the parking lot. I heard gasps and a few shrieks. 

The parking lot was illuminated by a single street light, and the crowd of people had been cleared, most of them driving out of sight in their fucking rich ass cars. 

Better for me, although, I would have liked an audience.

Just as I lifted my fist, ready to strike, I heard Karin shriek. 

"Your nightmare begins today." I said loud enough for Ino to hear, as my fist collided with her stomach. Her eyes went wide. She gasped for air, like a fish deprived of water.

I sneered at her, and laughed.

I was an untamed animal. 

"Ugly's back?" I heard Sai say next to me. Just as I was going to go up to his skinny ass and kick him where it hurts most...Sasuke beat me to it, and a fight broke out next to me. 

There we were...The Infamous Couple who would always be feared, kicking ass. 

I turned my head back to the coughing Ino. She held her stomach looking at me with her eyes wide.

"Hey, the offer is still up, for me to gouge your eyes out." I said smirking. I stepped closer and she shrank away from me.

"Except, this time, I'll do it." I added as I grabbed her hair. She flailed her arms wildly, trying to cause me some kind of damage. I laughed, and turned to look at a horrified Karin.

"You think you're going to leave here unpunished?" I asked her with mocking sarcasm. She gasped, turning on her heel, ready to run.

She's actually trying to escape? Ha! At least she's making a struggle. 

With Ino's hair still in my grasp, I jerked forward, grabbing Karin's wrist harshly, making sure my manicured nails dug into her skin.

At least Naruto made sure that I'd kill these bitches, with nice manicured nails.

How could I be thinking of something like this, while I have death on my mind? I don't know. Like I said, I've gone over board. I'm passed angry. I'm passed raged. 

There is no word to describe myself right now. Nothing but:

Hysteric.

Delusional.

Psychotic.

Lost.

I pulled Karin back. I heard mumbled words coming from Ino. I bent down lower, bringing her head next to mine.

"What?" I growled. Her eyes held a look of anger. 

"Do something about it." I said harshly. With that, I punched her, making her topple over into a wall, she slumped down, wiping a bloody lip. I turned my head to look at a frozen Karin. Before I had a chance to say a word, I felt a blowing pain to my stomach, that made me hunch over. I coughed, blood spilling after ever cough. 

I looked over at Ino, who seemed to be passed out. 

One less slut to worry about. I turned to look at Sasuke, he had minor scratches on his face, what had Sai done? Scratched him with his nails? Sasuke looked over at me.

"You okay!" I heard him yell over at me, as I dodged one of Karin's punches. I jumped back, getting closer to Sasuke. 

"Fine." I said with a bored tone. 

Soon, Sasuke and I were back to back. I glanced back at smiled at him. He smirked back, and continued to kick Sai in the stomach. Sai looked like he had just died and came back to life. He was a mess, and I couldn't help but laugh...

I turned my attention back to Karin, who had decided to take advantage of my distraction, and grabbed whatever she could find on the floor, which just so happened to be a rock. It was pretty big, and I pulled a Naruto on this one. 

She threw it at me.

"DUCK!" I yelled to Sasuke who's back was still to mine. He ducked.

I mean, I had to say something, if I ducked, Sasuke would just be hit. So as it flew over my head, it hit Sai right in the face. 

Oh my god.

That was the funniest thing I've seen all day. Apparently Sasuke thought the same thing, because there we were roaring in laughter, trying to stand up. 

Karin snapped me out of my laughter, with a sudden slap to the face. I toppled backwards, as Sasuke resumed his fight. 

Karin stood over me as though she had won. Without really thinking I kicked her in the crotch. I laughed at my own action, at trying to do damage.

"What the fuck are you trying to do?" She said with a smirk on her lips.

"Making sure. You know, this whole time I thought you were a man." I told her. I know how much she cherished her girly self. I just thought I'd give her an emotional blow while I was at it. 

Her smirk was replaced, with an enraged look. I quickly did a back hand spring into a standing position.

Ha, I just thought I'd show off my gymnastic skills in this fight. It was funny watching chicks fight in dresses, it made it so much better for me.

The slit on the side of the dress, gave me an advantage. While Karin had to lift up her dress to be able to fight me properly, I was able to go all out on her. 

I dodged another one of her fists, with a mere tilt of my head and grabbed her hair again. Although, this time I lost no time trying to converse with her. This time I grabbed her hair, and raised my knee, so it collided with her head. 

Bam! & a broken nose just like that. She hunched over, holding her nose, and with that distraction, I kicked her from behind. Now, sprawled on the floor, I stood over her knowing I had won. 

"Say something now bitch." I stated. 

She said something I didn't quite catch, her words were muffled by her hand clamped over her nose and mouth. 

"That's what I thought." 

& with my revenge finally done with, I spit in her face.

"You should feel privileged that I even spit in your direction."

* * *

_**So, I bet I seem like a lunatic right now. This kind of came out because of my anger that I had missed my test this morning, and oh yes, guys, make it a point to know that I was listening to screamo music. So yeah, I had big inspiration by the music. **_

_**The song for this chapter is called Daggers Speak Louder Then Words, like the chapter, by Alesana. Yes, it is screamo. :D**_

_**Today's pic: http/i8.photobucket(dot)com/albums/a34/DoubleArmyBrat/InovsSakura.jpg**_

_**I'm trying to make it easier for you guys, so just replace the word dot with an actual you know period :D**_

**_-Goose-_**


	6. One Word: Vicodin

_**So let me tell you guys for those who are wondering...yes, I took my Psychology test during lunch today! So it's all good, and I went from a D in the class to a B-. I was so excited :D Thanks for caring guys! & Yes, AngelofMist, it really is funny, so don't worry about it. Lol. **_

_**So let me tell you guys what happened today. Today, was my last day of school. I'm on spring break now, for a week, I got in this water fight with these two boys, and my supposed 'Partner in crime' left me alone to fend for myself. It was so sad. I got soaked with ice water. It was horrible because my hair is naturally VERY wavy, and so once water hits my hair, it gets all curly, and my jeans were all wet. It was horrible. It was fun nonetheless. Anyways I won't keep you up anymore. This one is pretty much all comedy. Oh, and I actually put a picture of myself on my profile, for my avatar. I'm not one to worry about the whole getting kidnapped stuff just because unless someone's ready to search all of New Mexico, then good luck to them finding me :D Now you guys will know what I look like. :) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. **_

_**Goose: What can we expect to see in this chapter?**_

_**Sakura: Ugh, this is not one of the greatest sides of me.**_

_**Goose: What do you mean? **_

_**Sakura: Ever seen Just Friends? **_

_**Goose: Yeah...**_

_**Sakura: It reminds me of that.**_

_**Goose: Oh...god. **_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**One Word: Vicodin**_

_X.x.X  
__Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay  
__X.x.X_

The event i'm about to explain, will make you laugh probably. Of course when this happened to me, it was the funniest thing ever, well, because I had no idea what I was doing. Right now though, it's not funny at all. It makes me look like a total fool, but, you know what? I'll let you decide that. Get ready, let me tell you about the day after the big fight with Karin, Ino, and Sai. 

After I woke up the next morning, I practically decided to just chop off all my limbs slowly. It sounded so much more soothing then the pain that I was feeling at that moment. My whole body felt as if I had just gotten hit with a train. It was absolutely horrible. I laid in bed the whole morning, Sasuke came in numerous times to check on me. At one point Naruto came in after Sasuke had told him about what had happened the night before. 

Once i'm able to function properly, he was going to get a talk from me about last night. Since when is Hinata such a little tramp? Was she forced into anything? Was Naruto more frisky then I thought he was? Anyways, he sat at the edge of my bed wanting to make conversation with me. No matter how many times I shooed him out of my room, he ended up coming back trying to talk to me about what had happened.

"Sakura! So what exactly did you do?" He yelled, way too loudly.

"Shut up." I groaned. 

"I'll tell you later, get me Ibuprofen." I demanded. He quickly got up, and in a few minutes he reappeared at my door holding a small container of pills and a glass of water. I grabbed them, with eyes half closed, and almost chugged them down. After that...**EVERYTHING** was different, odd, strange, and hysterical. The only reason why I can tell you this story is because i'm my own inner (don't make me go through this again) The actual me, has absolutely no recollection of this whatsoever. Let's begin...

* * *

I awoke a few hours later, I looked over at Sasuke standing in the entrance of my bedroom and shaking Naruto.

"**WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM? HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY MISTAKE SOMETHING LIKE THAT? OHH, GOD**!" He sighed, letting go of Naruto. He slumped down to the floor, looking at me in wild disbelief.

"How was I supposed to know that, that was Vicodin! I thought it was Ibuprofen!" He snapped back at Sasuke. 

"Do you not know how to read labels?" He screeched. He sighed.

"How much did she take?" Sasuke calmly asked. Naruto squinted his eyes, ready for the blow.

"She just put a bunch of pills in her hands and swallowed them." 

"**WHAT**?" Sasuke roared. 

No one was paying attention to little, old, loopy, me. I had crawled under my covers. I was hunched, at the foot of my bed, giggling. 

"Boo!" I yelled at Naruto as I came out of the covers, falling over the bed, head first. I was in Sasuke's boxers, and a white spaghetti strap. Poor Sasuke, you should have seen his face. Apparently he never knew I slept in the boxers I stole from him. His face was a cherry red color. 

"Sakura, you're going to be ok." Sasuke cooed, treating me like a baby. I giggled and clapped my hands. Sasuke ran his hands through his hair. He was stressed out, and I could tell.

If I could do something to relieve his stress, believe me, I would, but not in my current state. I suddenly stood up, with an alarmed Sasuke below me, I ran to my bathroom and locked myself in. I instantly heard banging outside.

"Sakura, let me in!" Sasuke yelled. 

"That's not how you do it, stupid!" I heard Naruto tell Sasuke.

"Come out Sakura-Chan and I'll give you Ramen." I heard a moan of pain.

"Yeah, like that's going to work." Sasuke mumbled, and continued to bang on the door.

Everything seemed fascinating to me. You should have seen how I looked at everything, like it was gold or something. Next thing I know i'm grabbing everything and chucking it at the wall. Toothbrushes, Toothpaste, soap, brushes, everything was being thrown against the wall. I even grabbed a towel and stuffed it in the toilet, and I just continued to laugh hysterically. Soon after my little toilet experiment went wrong, I turned on the water from the bathtub. Sasuke, was going delusional outside the door.

Who wouldn't? If someone's girlfriend was loopy on Vicodin and then suddenly heard running water, i'm pretty sure anyone would be freaking out. He probably thought that I'd drown myself soon. So next thing I know, I'm just sitting in a bathtub full of water, still fully clothed. I splashed around in the water, and then suddenly I noticed the bottle of shampoo.

Oh my lord it looked so freaking awesome. It was a bluish bottle, with a pretty picture of coconuts that said Herbal Essences. I grabbed the bottle and sniffed it. 

God, it smells so freaking good. 

Resist. Temptation. No, bad Sakura. 

Just as Sasuke broke down the door (the second door may I add) I had poured half the bottle in the bath water and about the other half was now...in my mouth. My outer self was enjoying this to the fullest, but I, on the other hand, knew exactly how this shampoo tasted. 

No, it did not taste as good as it smelled and hell no, it did not taste like coconuts. The shampoo dripped down my mouth, while Sasuke and Naruto stared at me in a bewildered expression. 

"Oh my god. Teme, do something!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, shoving him forward a bit. 

That was enough to make Sasuke slip on the spilt bath water, and he went head first into the bathtub. A gasp escaped my lips, with shampoo gurgling out of my mouth. I laughed and hiccupped in delight. 

When Sasuke raised his head out of the water, he was ready to kill Naruto. Like you do not understand the death glare he was sending Naruto. Naruto on the other hand, merely slid down to the floor, unable to believe what a simple mistake had led to. 

Sasuke still sat there in the bathtub, there was no point in trying to get out, he knew he had to get me out while he was there already. I on the other hand had other ideas. 

Can you guess what I did next? I spit the shampoo out which just happened to be in the direction of Sasuke. It landed in his hair and on his face, and I just burst out laughing even harder. This was just the greatest day of my life. I was having so much fun. 

"Sasuke..." I mumbled happily. He raised his head out of his hands.

"Hn."

"What can I do to make you understand? I'm caught between what's wrong and what is right. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to fight. I don't want to lose you. What can I do to make you understand? I would sacrifice everything just to be with you day and night. Every time I see you I can't help but smile at the sight. My day gets better, my mind loses control, my stomach does flips, and I find the light, but when I think about you walking out of my life, my heart stops, I cant breathe and my chest gets tight. I'm afraid that one day I may be forced to live a day without you, and I realize I wouldn't know what to do. I could be a coward and run, but where would I go? Or a better question; who would I run to? The moral of this story is plain and simple: I'm desperately in love with you." I finished, adding a giggle at the end of my poem. 

Both boys stared at me with eyes wide open. A look crossed their eyes, that just made me laugh harder.

"Since when can she recite poems from the top of her head?" Sasuke asked, looking at me, as I fell forward giving him a deathly tight hug. He tried to take my arms off from around him, but that just made me hold on to him even harder.

Naruto who was still in shock, as I was, about my lovely recited poem, stared at Sasuke in disbelief.

"Apparently when she's on Vicodin, she's a poet. I wanna see her do it again! Sakura-Chan can you do it again?" Naruto cooed. I twisted my face in disgust, and grabbed a bar of soap next to me. I threw it at him, which hit him in the face. I laughed, and so did Sasuke.

"Good Sakura." He said patting my head. I giggled, my cheeks reddening in embarrassment. 

"Maybe i'm stupid and maybe i'm dumb, but you know what? I'm not a bum or a chum who carries a gun and slums in some bar just to have fun with Sasuke-Kun. I don't like bad puns that make me run right into the sun." I said really fast, acting as though I was rapping. 

They stared at me in a horrified expression, while I just splashed more water and laughed hysterically. 

"Okay Sakura, that's enough, um, rapping." Sasuke said as he grabbed my wrist. I stood up voluntarily and just got out of the bathtub, trying to run away. The water on the floor, made me slide across the floor and hit my foot at the fallen door that was now half way into the bathroom. I fell face first onto the carpet of my room. 

That didn't seem to stop me, because all I did was get up and run off. I could hear Sasuke making a ruckus. 

"Dobe! **GET HER**!" He yelled, as I heard splashes of water coming from the bathroom. I didn't stick around to hear the rest because I had bolted out of my front door, already making my way into the elevator. I saw Naruto and Sasuke running towards the elevator as the doors slid closed. 

"Bye-Bye." I waved happily to them as the doors completely closed. I heard a big thud, which informed me that they weren't able to stop themselves from running into the doors. Can you imagine the look on my face when I got out of the elevator?

The world was mine, and it was gorgeous 

Of course, that was because I was a little...how should I say it?

_A little incapacitated. _

_**How did you guys like that? For once I actually got time to try and think up a comedy chapter, because...I'M ON SPRING BREAK! Yay, it's 11:43 P.M and I don't care, why? CAUSE I DON'T HAVE SCHOOL! Hahaha, I'm so happy. Have you noticed that my chapters reflect my mood of the day? Ha, that's funny. Anyways the song was:**_

_**Your Guardian Angel - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**_

_**I have two pictures for this chapter (replace the word dot for an actual period and make sure your computer isn't adding an extra http/ or else it wont work.):**_

_**http/i214.photobucket(dot)com/albums/cc34/dancingthefoxxchalk/9f862c54.jpg**_

_**http/i214.photobucket(dot)com/albums/cc34/dancingthefoxxchalk/SasukeSakura.jpg**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**-Goose-**_


	7. I Love You

_**Okay for those of you who don't know what Vicodin is, it's a pain relieving medicine, it's really strong though. It's supposed to relieve mild or severe pain. Sakura had asked for Ibuprofen which is a medicine for pain relieving and other things as well. Just thought I'd clear that up. It's like in the movie 'Just Friends' have you ever seen it? Where Chris walks into his room and he's like **_

_**'Oh my god, what happened to her?' (talking about Samantha James.) and his brother replies with **_

_**'It's okay, she's just a little loopy from all the Vicodin.' **_

_**'Where'd she get the Vicodin?' **_

_**'Long story short...she fell? It's okay look at her, she's having fun, she's got her toothpaste.'**_

_**Lol, okay sorry, I was getting way into it. Anyways, that's kind of where I got the idea from. Well anyways, on to the story :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, otherwise, I'd give Naruto a more healthy obsession...instead of Ramen. 

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**I Love You**_

_X.x.X_

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

_X.x.X_

Oh my, so there I am standing in awe of the new and improved world that lay just before me. What do I do? Where do I even start? The world seemed to change around me, my head began pounding, are the effects wearing off? I didn't have a chance to ponder on the thought, because I immediately began to walk out of the apartment building and into the big and fascinating new world. 

This feeling of calmness, and the feeling of no cares in the world made me want to be like this all the time, despite the way I acted, which was no doubt entertaining for all the people now staring at me, I wished that I could feel like this all the time. To be positive about everything, not have an doubts, to be free, and not be weighed down by pain or unwanted thoughts. 

Men and women alike stared me down. They wondered who I was for a second when they saw what I was wearing. My hair wet and plastered to my face, boxers and a white soaked spaghetti strap, which was absolutely see-through. I imagined Sasuke being furious if they saw how everyone looked at me. I was also barefoot, probably stepping on rocks, but at the time, having so much of this drug in me, made me not be able to feel the pain, and for that I was glad. I knew that I probably wouldn't have been able to even stand up, if it wasn't for this miracle drug. 

Getting stared at by everyone increased my curiosity and my happiness. Of course, when they finally figured out that the only girl with pink hair in practically the whole world was walking on the streets, they knew not to even try something with me, I imagined there were a few people who had found out what had happened the night of the ball. They were probably terrified that I'd jump them, or that Sasuke would come out of no where, jump out from behind a pole and attack them. I was happy that most people probably would never mess with us again. Unless, they wanted to question they're strength and bravery. If they did, then we could definitely help them with that.

After walking for a pretty long time, I noticed the feeling of happiness and curiosity were slowly leaving my body. I wish I could grab it back, and push it into my body, I wanted that feeling back, all my memories, all my problems and doubts, and all my pain began pouring back into my mind like a splash of really cold water. My body began going numb. When I finally got control of my body again, I was sitting at the beach. I was sitting in the water again, not too deep so I couldn't possibly be stupid enough and drown. 

I stood up getting ready to walk back home. How it could come and leave that quickly, I don't know, but I really wished that it would return. I put my hand to my head, and gasped in pain as I realized that my whole body was indeed still battered. I could barely stand. My knees bucked from under me, unable to hold my weight anymore. I fell to my knees, groaning in agony. Damn, how did I end up like this? 

Naruto.

I'm going to kill him. Murder him. Decapitate him. I'm going to castrate him.

I was on my hands and knees, my vision blurring. I could only see people looking at me in wonder, but they soon also because blurred, and seemed to be moving slowly, god, this was a trip. I closed my eyes for a second and re-opened them, this time people were walking towards me. I knew they were saying something to me, but I couldn't make out any words, I saw their lips moving, and muffled words traveled from a far distance. I could only moan in response, before I was engulfed into blackness. 

Just wait until I wake up. Naruto's going to wish he was never born.

* * *

_**(Sasuke's POV)**_

Ah! Where the hell did she go?! I gave up on Naruto. I declared him a lost case a long time ago, but this was just ridiculous. How could he be this stupid?! He's always given me a hard time about being 'impaired socially and emotionally' but c'mon, think about it. I would much rather be like I am now then be completely clueless and huh, what's the word? **STUPID**! 

Now, I'm running all around San Diego looking for her. Where could she have possibly gone. If I was Sakura, where would I go? 

**A**) Murder Ino, Karin, and Sai. Oh fuck. She probably would do that. First though, she would of had to go get a chain saw. Oh yeah, she told me this morning that she would also have to go get spoons and tooth brushes. Yeah, what a cruel way to have someone die huh? She said she was going to gouge out Ino's eyes, and then ram a toothbrush up Karin's nose. She let me choose Sai's death. I said chainsaw. 

**B**) If her luck is anything like last year, then I don't even want to think about it, but so many scenarios come into my head, that I really just don't want to even say what if's. 

She could not have gotten all that far though right? I mean, she just left recently. I had asked Naruto to help me look for her too, but decided against it. I don't want him to end up killing her. I was surprised when I found her so soon. I spotted her just staring out at the ocean, she was sitting there. She looked so beautiful. 

Wait. 

What the fuck?! Her shirt is see-through! 

Oh my god, did she go around walking like that?! 

I'm going to chop off everyone's hands. Everyone that laid their eyes on her. 

Oh damn, now i'm blushing like an idiot.

I've never...seen her exposed so much like that. Fucking stop Sasuke. Have some dignity.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, hoping that my face would cool down. When I opened them again, Sakura was standing up, and holding her head. Damn, I think the effects of the medicine are wearing off. That could be good, and bad at the same time. I was hoping to take her home without much of a fuss but looks like that's not going to happen. She's going to kill Naruto. 

What a dumb fuck. Okay, I apologize, being around Sakura so much has made me start acting like her in a way. For one thing, I've been cussing just as much as she usually does, so I'm apologizing for my language now. 

I walked slowly to her, finally feeling a wave of relief wash over me. At least I found her, she's not dead. That's definitely a plus. A few seconds later, her face held a look of anger.

Stage One: Realization, control of her body again. Complete.

Stage Two: Realizing that it was Naruto, furious. Complete.

Stage Three: Thinking up ways in which to kill him. Complete.

Stage Four: Falling to her...knees?** WHAT**?! 

I began running over to her, damn, it feels like I've been walking forever. Just as I neared her, she passed out. I could only imagine what she was feeling right now. I hadn't fought that much with Sai, and I only got scratched a bit. God, seriously what a hussy. Sai scratched me, isn't that sad? Getting off subject here. Anyways, by the time I reached her a small crowd had gathered. 

"Excuse me." I said trying to squeeze in through the group. No one moved...do they need me to tell them who I am? I'm sure if they realized who she was too, they would run for cover. 

"Damn, she's hot." I heard someone say loudly. A vein in my forehead throbbed. 

"**MOVE FUCKERS, THAT'S MY GIRL FRIEND! SASUKE UCHIHA COMING THROUGH**!" I yelled, immediately, people scurried away. Looks of fear replaced their calmed faces. When I finally got to her, I kneeled down, looking at her petite body. I felt a need to protect her. Even though it was absolutely obvious she could take care of herself...which she had proven to everyone, I still felt like she was someone I needed to protect. 

She's my princess, and my angel. I needed to be there for her whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on. I turned her over, looking at her pale face, I smiled slightly at how peaceful she looked. I scooped her up in my arms, bridal style. I began walking back to the apartments slowly, wondering when she would wake up.

Wondering when I could see those beautiful eyes again. That smile, that made even me, want to stop time and stare at her all day. It made my legs turn to jelly, which is pretty sad to say. It makes me sound feminine, but whatever. 

Just looking at her made my stomach do flips, and temporarily take my breath away. How could I possibly fall for someone this hard? She had definitely surprised me. What would I have done, if I had never met her in the elevator that day? How would my life be right now? Would I still be alone? Would I be leading the horrible life that I lived a year ago? I should be thanking her. 

People gave me weird looks, wondering why I was carrying a girl with pink hair in my arms, I just shot them evil glares, that made them look down at the floor, in a flustered expression. It serves them right. I looked down at her, and my face burned red again, when I realized her shirt was indeed still see-through. Damn. 

I stopped walking for a bit and laid her against the wall, taking off my shirt and putting it over her damp body. I picked her up again and resumed walking home. 

I was disgusted with the looks I was getting from girls. I could only imagine what Sakura would be doing right now, if she saw how they were looking at me. I preferred chicks acting like that around me, then fucking perverted ass holes looking at MY Sakura. 

"I have a girlfriend." I kept mumbling at every girl that looked at me like if they were going to jump on me. I was starting to get a bit scared, it looked like they were just going to ravish me or something. Halfway to the apartment complex, Sakura started mumbling. I couldn't make out her words, until her eyes fluttered open.

"I love you, Sasuke." 

* * *

_**God, I'm sorry, are my chapters getting shorter? Well, it's 12:54 A.M. sorry I updated so late in the day. Anyways, don't worry, I'll hopefully make the next one longer okay? **_

_**The song for the chapter is (most people probably know it.) Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. If you haven't heard it, you guys HAVE to listen to it. **_

_**Okay I had to put all these pics here, I thought they were SOOOO cute.**_

_**(make sure to take out the word dot and actually put a period, and make sure your computer isn't adding an extra http/ because it wont work.)**_

**_http/i214.photobucket(dot)com/albums/cc34/dancingthefoxxchalk/untitled677.jpg_**

**_http/i214.photobucket(dot)com/albums/cc34/dancingthefoxxchalk/Sakura-and-Sasuke.jpg_**

**_http/i214.photobucket(dot)com/albums/cc34/dancingthefoxxchalk/dfg.jpg_**

_**Yes, I realize I went a little overboard, lol. my bad. it was hard not to. /**_


	8. Leading To Disaster

_**I'm very sorry that I didn't update yesterday. It was the first day, and I was spending it with my family. I hope you guys aren't angry or something! **_

_**Guys, I have an announcement to make. First of all, this will be ending very soon. One or even three chapters to the max. Second of all...are you ready? This story WILL end in tragedy. That is all i'm saying. That does not necessarily mean someone will die, but just like that, it can. It could be the antagonist or protagonist, or just a random civilian. It could be that they must separate, that their love can never be, or as simple as ending in a harsh argument. I will however assure you that, it WILL end in tragedy. I thought about it after I listened to a VERY sad song. I have a thing for writing sad things and i'm pretty good at it & I think it's a good thing because, all you ever see is the happy endings, and I think it's so ironic, that this was a comedy, and then turns out to be a tragedy. Just like Romeo and Juliet. Think about it, it's more realistic. Life is never easy, and ending it in a 'happily ever after' is cliché, and you rarely see it in real life. **_

_**Anyways, it's settled. The original story I'd Rather Die is just like any other story or movie. The first is always the best & if you don't like the sequel, well don't read it. It's as simple as that. **_

_**Oh yes, while you're at it...you should totally read my one-shot, songfic, that I wrote yesterday. It's called The Tilting Hourglass. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I don't understand why we even have to do this, I mean ain't it obvious? I'm 15 for gods sake!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Leading to Disaster**_

_X.x.X_

_Last night I forgot  
how the sound of your voice whispered sweet  
Goodbyes, your eyes left to die  
I'm alone to  
understand why  
Why not one more night  
one last kiss goodbye  
my sweet love tonight  
I hope the stars  
still spell out your name  
where you are..._  
_Kiss my closing eyes  
Help me sleep  
without you I'm so lost  
Tonight I cry  
Tell me why  
I can't live  
without your warm embrace  
Why not one more night  
one last kiss goodbye  
__my sweet love tonight  
I hope the stars still  
spell out your name  
where you are...  
I close my eyes and you  
are everything I see  
Goodbye  
Goodbye to you my love  
I won't forget you  
I'll see you soon  
Goodbye my love  
Goodbye to you my love  
I won't forget you  
Let me live_

_X.x.X_

_**(Sakura's POV)**_

Minutes later we had arrived at the apartment complex wondering where that dumb ass could have gone. He was no where in sight and I didn't blame him. I was going to kill him in a very painful way. I was going to bake him in the oven and let crows, and ravens eat him. I laughed at my own thoughts as I sat at my kitchen counter with Sasuke watching me very carefully.

"I'm not even going to ask why you just laughed. I've had a really weird day already." He mumbled running his hands through his hair. I swung my legs back and forth, having a sudden urge to brush my teeth and rinse my mouth out, my outer self had just realized the strange taste in my mouth. I made a disgusted face.

"What the hell happened?" I asked Sasuke calmly with a serenading look on my face.

"You don't want to know, but that strange taste in your mouth...is shampoo." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh...wait,** WHAT**?!" I tilted my head slightly in wonder. Was he serious? Of course he was. I quickly hopped off the counter and began gargling water in my mouth trying to desperately get rid of this atrocious taste in my mouth. He just stood there laughing at me.

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't laugh at me, and I would also like you to get me a very sharp and hot knife, find Naruto and tell him to come see me." I said with a sneer on my face. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Yeah, do you want me to leave the whole knife thing out, because i'm sure he'll reconsider visiting you." I just gave him a cold stare, and resumed gargling my mouth. I heard Sasuke sigh in frustration, I ignored him, but watched at the corner of my eye, as he shook his head as if in sadness, or regret even.

"What's wrong?" I said with my hands on my hips, and spitting the last of my gargle. I sat back on the counter.

"Sakura, you need to stop being so careless." He stated confidently.

"What? What are you talking about?" Is he going to lecture me or something? I'm really not in the mood for this right now.

"First, you don't even notice that you over dosed on Vicodin, and then you leave the apartment in a see through, white shirt? Do you even care if guys stare at you?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"What's gotten into you? First of all how the hell was I going to have control over any of that? Honey, make it a point, that I was in pain, I wasn't going to worry about small things like that and hello? I was kind of incapacitated, I didn't even know what I was doing." I said frustration slowly bubbling up.

"Sakura, that's what I hate. Stop being so damn sarcastic! It's not a small deal! You could have died. You should have seen the stares you were getting, guys were already getting happy...in their pants, just lying their eyes on you!" His voice was getting higher and higher with every word. Is he shouting at me?! He has no legitimate reason to raise his voice at me!

"Sasuke, we all have flaws okay? We can't expect to perfect them all! I'm sarcastic, so deal with it! You know what? You're being too damn over protective. I _hate _it!" I shouted, making sure I emphasized the word 'hate'. He gave me one of the coldest glares I have ever gotten from him.

"Don't you dare demand me Sakura! The least you could do is _try _to perfect yourself. You're never going to get anywhere in life with that attitude. So what, if i'm being over protective? It's better then letting every guy drool over you! I actually care!" He was practically shouting at the top of his lungs.

"I'll fucking do what I want! I don't need to _try _to perfect myself when I know it's not possible, there's no such thing as perfect okay? Like I said, **DEAL WITH IT**! Don't fucking act like you're Mr. Best Boyfriend In The World. I have to deal with a lot of your stupid little fangirls, so don't you even dare think that I don't care!" I was on my feet now, pointing an accusing finger at him. He stepped closer to me, with such an intense look in his eyes, he could make anyone run for the hills. His nostrils even seemed to flare. I admit, I was a little bit intimidated by him at this moment. It's like we're having mood swings, is this normal?

"**I. Don't. Have. To. Deal. With. Any. Of. This. Shit**!" He yelled, pausing between every word.

"**THEN DON'T FUCKING DEAL WITH IT**!" I yelled, grabbing my black sweater from the coat hanger, and white flip flops before storming off.

**UGHHHH**! I was furious, I was beyond furious. How could he expect me to be a perfect person?! He wanted a perfect girlfriend, but I can't give that to him! I'm not perfect, I'm the complete opposite of perfect. This is when I need Naruto to show up, so I can let my frustration out on him.

He needs to chill out, it's okay to be protective to some extent, but this was ridiculous. He needs to leave me some space. I'm only human, I wasn't about to let him put a leash on me.

I got glares from people in the streets, some people even doing double takes, wondering if I was the same person who had just recently passed by. Every guy that stared at me, noticed my rage and seemed to shrink away from me.

About thirty minutes later, I found myself close to the beach again. I remembered sitting here with Ino when we needed to talk about important matters. Only we knew about this place and I definitely needed to be alone right now. Speaking of the god damned devil.

"Fucking Sasuke." I mumbled under my breath.

"It's about time you two broke up, maybe I can come into the picture now." I heard a voice say behind me. I whipped my head around to see Sai and Ino standing behind me.

Oh god, I wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time. First off, she had shown Sai our little hiding spot. That was horrible! Of course, there was no reason to believe she would keep anything hidden from that son of a bitch. I wanted to laugh because her face, was just...I can't even describe it. It was so messed up. I congratulated myself on a job well done.

I'll be surprised if anyone besides Sai, gives her another look before bursting into fits of laughter. The one thing that had me horrified...was the fact that I was unprotected.

Yeah, I had my whole hand to hand combat thing...but what would that do in this situation? When Sai and Ino have knives in their hands, do I really stand a chance?

* * *

_**(Naruto's POV)**_

I was scared shitless. I had booked it all the way to the Hyuuga mansion, to talk to Hinata. I had to admit, I was really liking her.

After an hour of hopefully letting Sakura simmer down, I decided that I would head back to the apartments and try to find Sasuke. I had my gay beat up Camry with me, so at least I wouldn't have to walk all the way over there.

One think that caught my attention as I headed to the apartments was a certain pink haired girl. At first I ignored it, thinking, there might be other pink haired girls in San Diego, but then I realized, I'd definitely never seen another girl with pink hair.

This time though as I did a double take, I noticed that she looked furious. She wasn't that far from the apartments. I wondered if she had talked to teme already. Was she angry because of me still? Or had she and Sasuke gotten into a fight or something? I decided what was best for me. I did not want to die today, I simply decided that I would watch where she was going, and inform teme where she was incase they hadn't gotten a chance to talk.

I saw her look around making sure no one was watching her, and then slip in between two big, huge rocks, and disappear from sight. Since when had that been there? I'm pretty sure that leads to the beach though. I'd better tell teme about it, if she's still all loopy, there's no telling what she'd do.

* * *

After knocking countless times, teme finally opened the door to his apartment. He was a wreck. His hair had the bed head look, and his eyes held exhaustion and anger. Damn, i'm assuming Sakura's been here.

"Teme, what happened?" I cautiously asked. He glanced at me for a second.

"Nothing." He said coldly and began closing the door. I stopped the door from closing with my foot.

"Teme, I saw Sakura walking alone, are you sure that's a good idea? You know, how practically no one approves of yours and Sakura's relationship."

This guy had to get it through his head. Was he that stupid? Usually, I'll admit that i'm the clueless one, but must I always be the one keeping him in check?

He looked down at the floor sadly, and then he looked back up at me.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He said with a sneer. Obviously, they weren't in the best terms with each other right now. Does he not realize that there are about 3 potential people wanting to kill her, and every other person in San Diego disapproves of them?

"She's your girl friend teme, that's reason enough. Just come with me, and talk to her. I'll show you where I saw her go, but then you're on your own." I said grabbing his wrist harshly. He yanked his arm out of my hand.

"I don't need you holding my hand." He spat. He still doesn't realize that everything I've done is for the best. Of course, not exactly everything...but you know what, I have helped him loads of times!

* * *

Minutes later, I was speeding down the streets to where I saw Sakura go. I didn't want her to get any farther and because teme is so stubborn, we had wasted valuable time just arguing about why he had to go talk to her. He doesn't understand how lucky he is. His life could have remained just as cold and lifeless at it was before. He should be thankful that he found a reason to live.

Thunder rolled from the grey sky above, as a drizzle of rain began to pat down on my windshield.

I'm a big believer of omens and signs. You should have seen the look on my face when I heard the thunder and rain, I also noticed countless ravens, and crows circling the place where Sakura had been moments before. This had death written all over it.

The omen of death.

I screeched my car to a stop and almost threw teme out of the car.

"Teme, get to her **NOW**! This is not good teme. This is not good." I kept mumbling to myself. He looked at me with a confused expression.

"Why are you making such a fuss about this? I just need to talk to her. It's as simple as that."

He has no idea. I never really talk about myself to people, but teme knows about the death of my parents. That day it had been just the same as now. Rain, thunder, crows and ravens. Ever since then, I dreaded this whether, and those stupid birds could make me have a heart attack.

I gave him a stern look.

"Teme, look around you. It has death written all over it! Just hope that Sakura's doing the killing! Now, get out!" I yelled at him.

His eyes widened in understanding, and then he quickly bolted out. I watched him run faster then I'd ever seen him run before, the wind was picking up speed, and rain was pouring down. He disappeared in the grey fog that had engulfed the beach.

What is going on?

Why can no one accept their love?

Are they cursed to live like this forever?

_Is there salvation for anyone?_

* * *

_**Alrighty then, so get ready for the end. In a chapter or two maybe. I'll figure it out, but anyways hope you guys are ready. Sorry if you wanted a happy ending. Remember it could be a horrible sad ending, or a semi sad ending or whatever, the point it, it will be tragedy!**_

_**The song is Early Morning by Alesana, I'll even provide you a link to listen to the song. It makes things so much better if you can listen to the song. So I'll put the link to it. It's a youtube video, so you can enjoy watching Naruto and listening to the song! Yay. I also just realized one of the reasons why it wont let some people view the pics, FanFiction is taking out the extra slash after http. REMOVE THE R AFTER EVERY LETTER IN HTTP AND REPLACE THE WORD DOT WITH A PERIOD, AND MAKE SURE YOUR COMPUTER DOESNT ADD AN EXTRA HTTP/ OR IT WILL NOT WORK.**_

**_hRtRtRpR:R/R/youtube(dot)com/watch?v=TJZc2GAweEA_**

_**Pictures for the chapter! REMOVE THE R AFTER EVERY LETTER IN HTTP AND REPLACE THE WORD DOT WITH A PERIOD, AND MAKE SURE YOUR COMPUTER DOESNT ADD AN EXTRA HTTP/ OR IT WILL NOT WORK. : **_

_**hRtRtRpR:R/R/i214.photobucket(dot)com/albums/cc34/dancingthefoxxchalk/FirmaSasusakudark.jpg**_

_**hRtRtRpR:R/R/i214.photobucket(dot)com/albums/cc34/dancingthefoxxchalk/Couple-1.jpg**_

_**hRtRtRpR:R/R/i214.photobucket(dot)com/albums/cc34/dancingthefoxxchalk/483355-20080205123011.jpg**_

_**Hope you liked it! **_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**GOOSE**_


	9. God, It's Hard To Say

_**This is the last chapter. I'm making an epilogue. You guys made me feel so bad about what I was going to make as the ending. So the original ending is now going to be different, and be happy that I didn't kill the whole cast! MUAHAHAHA. **_

_**Anyways, this chapter and the alternative ending are going to be like songfics, I got inspired by two songs. I'll put a link at the end of the chapter so you guys can listen to the song. It's sad. This song actually made me cry when I applied it to my own life.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I do own this plot however. **_

* * *

_**Get your tissues ready, for this. The Song is It's Hard To Say by The Used. (You have to listen to the song. It just sounds so much better/sadder)**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**God, It's Hard To Say**_

_**(Sakura's POV)**_

"Why can't you just leave us alone, Ino!" I yelled in frustration. I was so angry, tears threatened to spill.

"If I can't be happy then you can't either." She screeched in a raged laugh. Sai just stood there, with a smirk on his face, enjoying the entertainment.

"Who said you can't be happy Ino? You betrayed me!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face. I openly cried. Mourning for my friends betrayal, and realization that Sasuke and I would always be tormented for being together.

"I only want Sasuke!" She yelled louder, her eyebrows furrowed in an angry expression.

"Why? Why do you have to come in between Sasuke and I? I love him, he loves me! Why do you want to ruin our bliss?" I said in confusion. She had Sai, why couldn't she just go with him and leave me alone? Leave us alone?

"You aren't good enough for him! Why can't you just go and die already?" She shouted at me.

"Sai!" She yelled, as soon as his name was out of her mouth, I was pinned to down to the sandy floor, with the knife at my throat. I wriggled furiously trying to get his weight off of me. It did not work, I gave up. My chest heaved up and down, with uncontrollable sobs.

"Let her go!" I heard a shout. No. No. Go away, I don't want to lose you.

I heard a snicker from Ino. I twisted my head slightly, to get a better view of what was going on. Sai's elbow was stabbing into my ribs, I could hardly breathe. I saw Sasuke running over the sandy beach.

"Take another step and she dies." Ino said calmly, and just like that Sasuke stopped in his tracks. His eyes were wide with rage, and I could do nothing but watch.

I hated feeling so helpless. I tried kneeing Sai where it hurts most, but all that earned me was his elbow digging into my abdomen even more painfully. I looked back over to where Sasuke and Ino were.

Ino stood in front of Sasuke and knife to his throat as well.

"Sakura, I wouldn't try anything funny. He'll die." She said menacingly. She grazed his cheek lightly with the knife, earning a few beads of blood to slide down his cheeks.

I closed my eyes hoping this was just a bad dream. I'll wake up soon, I kept telling myself, but every time I opened my eyes I was still being held down.

Why do I keep thinking that I'll be able to live a normal life? Is that even possible?

Maybe...I should give up.

_**The singer finished singing and she's walking out**_  
_**The singer sheds a tear, her fear of falling out  
And it's hard to say how I feel today  
For years gone by and I cried**_

* * *

_**(Naruto's POV)**_

I had gone to get Hinata, to tell her what was happening and we were heading to where I had left teme. The rain still poured and the thunder still rolled over San Diego, harsher then ever. When will this end?

After parking the car a few streets down, to not risk exposure, we headed down to the beach, where we believed we would find them.

Hinata and I were prepared. We had brought weapons. Just before we squeezed through the two rocks that Sakura had been through only thirty minutes before, I turned to Hinata.

_**It's hard to say that I was wrong  
It's hard to say I miss you  
Since you've been gone, it's not the same**_

"Before we go, I want to tell you something." I said looking down at my feet.

"Yes?" Her soothing, calm voice responded.

"I really really like you Hinata." I told her before I took her face in my hands and planted a kiss right on her lips. I took her by surprise because her eyes were wide open. After ending our little lip action, we slowly made our way over to where we could hear shouting.

_**My worries weigh the world, how I used to be  
And everything, I'm cold, seems a plague in me  
And it's hard to say how I feel today  
For years gone by and I cried**_

Just like I thought. Sai and Ino were there, with knives at both teme and Sakura's throats. I knew what we would have to do.

"Hinata...you don't have to come..." I told her. She looked me straight in the eyes.

"I'm going, whether you like it or not." She merely said. I was proud of her, she had actually said a sentence without stuttering. I almost smiled, but it wasn't the time. I just nodded.

"Are you ready Hinata?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes." Is all she said before we stepped out of our hiding place.

* * *

_**(Sasuke's POV)**_

I should have seen it coming, how could I have left her to walk alone? How was I so stupid to not figure out that she would run into trouble? After all, she was Sakura Haruno. The bad luck, attracting klutz. The Klutz. I thought we had run Karma out of her life.

Was it coming back to her?

Could we ever live together in peace without causing harm to those around us?

Tonight, I was proved correct. We could never live together without causing harm to other people. We were a jinxed couple, but I would risk anything for her. A childish fight like this had nothing to do with my love for her. A fight once in a while in a relationship is normal. This was our first real fight, but that never meant that I questioned my love for her.

My love for her could never end. It was deeper then any ocean, and higher then the sky. I could never ever say that I didn't love her, because that would be the biggest lie that I have ever told anybody.

No one was prepared for what happened next. I was trying to think of a plan to thwart their plans. To end this psycho bitches life, and that gay bastard, and I could tell that Sakura was doing everything in her power to try and escape without hurting me. I wanted to tell her, to not think about me, and to try and save herself. But honestly, we all know that, that would be useless.

She's stubborn just like me and she wouldn't do it. She knows just as well as I do that if she told me to leave her, that would be crazy. I'd never do something so reckless as to leave the person I love most to die and I know just as well that she wouldn't do that either.

We were surprised when we heard two battle cries over the thunder and the rain. Who would have thought that Naruto would come back for us? Who would have thought that Hinata would be able to stand up for her self, let alone us? Everything seemed to go in slow motion and I just couldn't believe the misfortune we were having today. Would we ever escape this insanity? Could we turn this luck upside down?

Could we ever have...

Perfect insanity?

The rain pummeled down on us harder then ever, as Naruto and Hinata held hands, running down the beach towards the crazy people, their free hands clutching at a knife.

_**It's hard to say that I was wrong  
It's hard to say I miss you  
Since you've been gone, it's not the same  
It's hard to say I held my tongue  
It's hard to say if only  
Since you've been gone, it's not the same**_

It took us all by surprise when they let go of each others hands, howling and jumping at an opponent.

Naruto taking Sai.

Hinata taking Ino.

I was proud. I was proud of both of them. I had been mean to the dobe countless times, but he always knew that he was my best friend. I know Sakura was in just as much shock as I was.

Watching her once stuttering, shy best friend, now charging towards the crazy bitch.

Because they had the power of surprise, Ino and Sai were down in an instant. They had driven the knives straight through both hearts.

Seconds of silence turned to minutes...

& minutes seemed like years.

The only sound that was heard was the waves crashing on shore, the pitter-patter of water on our faces, the howling wind, and the continuing thunder. The dark night sky held no stars, but was illuminated by bright and vibrant, flashes of lightning.

Death was nothing to celebrate. The sky did not celebrate. We were not worthy enough to have stars on this dreadful night.

The sky cried with us.

Sakura and I silently walked to our fallen enemies, only to be taken aback.

The enemy taken down, as well as the heroes'.

_**Worse than the fear it's the lie you told a thousand times before  
Worse than a fear it's the knife  
But it's hard to say how I feel today  
For years gone by and I cried**_

No one could imagine the shock that shook our bodies, as if the thunder itself had made itself into our bodies.

Sakura had her hands to her face, and seconds later, fell to her knees.

I on the other hand, could not move. I am not a cowardly man.

When tears slipped out of my eyes, even I was surprised. The sight made me bite my own tongue.

Ino on her back, her eyes wide, blood leaking out of her mouth. The sharp knife, through her heart, making the dark crimson blood pour out of the wound. Just by the looks of it you could tell she was no longer breathing.

But oh, if you could see Hinata.

You could see the warrior, and fierce look in her eyes. She smiled softly, on top of Ino, as she looked down at the knife protruding in her own heart. She looked over at her beloved...Naruto.

I don't have the guts to call him dobe anymore.

Naruto still had the sneer on his face, as he pushed the knife deeper in Sai's heart, ignoring, the digging knife at his own. He winced, and finally let the pressure on the knife go, when he noticed, Sai's ragged breathing had stopped.

He looked over at Hinata, and reached his left hand out to her right hand.

They're hands intertwined. They both glanced at us.

"Don't...listen...to...those...who...doubt...your...love." Naruto said in ragged breaths.

"They...just...don't...understand...us." Hinata said, her eyes squinted.

They were holding out for us. We could tell that they were having trouble keeping their eyes open.

Sakura was still on her knees, staring at them in shock, unable to believe her eyes.

"Heh, Teme...don't look so...sad. Wipe those...tears...be a man. I'll be looking out for you..." Naruto said, with a smirk on his lips.

I couldn't say anything. I could not...even breathe. My lungs threatened to give out right there.

"Sakura...promise me...you'll be...strong. You and Sasuke...are...perfect for...each other. No one understands...your love...but we do." Hinata said with a smile. With that, they turned to face each other.

"Hinata..."

"Naruto..."

"I love you..." They both whispered in unison, as they exhaled their last breath.

The silence mocked us. The silence over whelmed us.

This had to be a horrible dream. I confirmed that it wasn't when I heard Sakura's ear splitting, heart retching scream that transformed into a body shaking sob.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!" She yelled, burying her head in her hands.

& Just like that...we were left alone in the world.

_**It's hard to say that I was wrong  
It's hard to say I miss you  
Since you've been gone, it's not the same  
It's hard to say I held my tongue  
It's hard to say if only  
Since you've been gone, I'm not the same  
It's hard to say (God, it's hard to say)  
Since you've been gone,  
I'm not the same**_

* * *

_**Guys I think I might make another chapter, just because I'll hate myself forever if I end it like this...But yes, they are gone.**_

_**I feel like crying so bad. Seriously, this is the saddest thing I've ever written. You guys are lucky though. My original plan was to kill off Sasuke and Sakura in a WAY worse way. **_

_**I felt twisted so I decided not to. **_

_**I'm sorry I tortured you like this / **_

_**It hurt me even worse :'(**_

_**The link to the song It's Hard To Say by The Used (REPLACE THE WORD DOT WITH A PERIOD AND TAKE OUT ALL THE R'S IN BETWEEN THE LETTERS OF HTTP.)**_

_**hRtRtRpR:R/R/www.youtube(dot)com/watch?v=ytmrU3W7y3c**_

_**Pictures (REPLACE THE WORD DOT WITH A PERIOD AND TAKE OUT ALL THE R'S IN BETWEEN THE LETTERS OF HTTP.)**_

_**hRtRtRpR:R/R/i214.photobucket(dot)com/albums/cc34/dancingthefoxxchalk/8.jpg**_

_**hRtRtRpR:R/R/i214.photobucket(dot)com/albums/cc34/dancingthefoxxchalk/ilike.jpg**_

_**hRtRtRpR:R/R/i214.photobucket(DOT)com/albums/cc34/dancingthefoxxchalk/NaruHinashadowJ1.jpg**_

_**REVIEW.**_

_**(GOD IM DEPRESSED...expect another chapter, probably. maybe even a epilogue)**_

_**-GOOSE- **_


	10. Rest In Peace

**_Yes, I made it extremely sad. I know i'm horrible, There will be an alternative ending after I finish with the epilogue. I had to make a chapter where they at least mourned for them. So this is kind of like that. The song for this chapter is even sadder. I think you all NEED to listen to it. It's so sad and it really goes with the chapter._**

**_Its called Watch Me Bleed by Scary Kids Scaring Kids. I'll put a link at the end of the chapter so you guys can listen to it. It's heart breaking._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own this really sad plot though._**

* * *

**_PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONG, BELIEVE ME, IT'S WORTH IT._**

**_Chapter 10_**

**_Rest In Peace_**

**_(Sakura's POV)_**

Recovering from a traumatizing moment like we have experience will take months, years even. I will never forget that dreaded day, and neither will Sasuke. Something like that only brought us closer together, knowing that they had died for us. Staying together with Sasuke will make them happy and I know it.

After it happened, Sasuke and I had stayed there, just staring at the cold lifeless bodies of our once vibrant and smiling friends. Of course, that would be no more and all we could do was reminisce on days where we were all together.

Those times, we cherished deeply.

We never understood how they came to terms, in what they did. Both Sasuke and I know that it was to show how much they cared for us, and to show that our love could endure anything...but they had made it that much harder for us to go on...knowing that we wouldn't have them by our side anymore.

It was so hard to let go.

**_The silence keeps it easy  
keeps you safe for the moment.  
As you're walking away  
your foot steps get louder.  
All you needed was time  
now time will destroy us_**

We still haven't, no matter how much we deny the events, we know that it happened and it will haunt us in our dreams forever.

The day of their funerals was another one of the worst days of my life. I don't care if I had come close to death so many times. I didn't care, those were never as painful as this. Going to the funeral in a simple black dress, with Sasuke by my side made things a little easier, but still, it made me want to run back home to my parents and just cry in their arms...knowing that we would never see their smiling faces again made me choke in tears.

The hardest thing I had to do was tell the Hyuuga family about the death. Sasuke was by my side of course, but the look on Neji's face, would always haunt me as well. After we told him...his face took a form of rage and resentment, not wanting to believe what we were telling him.

He yelled and yelled...telling us:

"**STOP FUCKING LYING! THIS ISN'T FUNNY**!" Is what he yelled, but even he knew that we weren't lying...with the tears running down his face.

& now as I glanced at Neji with eyes of pity and sadness, he never raised his head, but instead kept his eyes on the casket of his cousin, who he would never see again.

**_It will all be over and here we are  
we're stuck inside this salted earth together.  
You'll pierce my lungs  
my limbs go numb  
as my colors fade out._**

Naruto was a totally different story. Although, he didn't have any family to come mourn for him. He had no idea how much just two people and a few others could mourn for him so deeply. It was enough to complete a whole family of mourning siblings.

**_You watch me bleed.  
You watch me bleed._**

I thought of saying something in memory of my two best friends, but I chickened out. As I made my way to the podium that was set up for us, I began thinking of the recent events...and never seeing them again. A lump formed in my throat. I tried swallowing it, but it just made it worse, and instead it turned into a sob. Sasuke came to me, wrapping his arms around me, and leading me back down the stage.

When we went to the actual burial, I buried my face in Sasuke's chest, refusing to see my lifeless friends being lowered into the salted earth. Sasuke had made a request. Because Sasuke was ready pay anything for it, he had requested that they get their own private part of the cemetery and dedicated the whole thing to them. We insisted that they be buried side by side.

**_I gave you everything to die with a smile  
all you wanted was to live for a while  
you took everything but it left you empty  
you can't replace me, you can't._**

The whether matched the mood. A drizzle of rain accompanied us on that day. Even though, they weren't there with us in person, we knew that they were watching us.

So as they lowered the caskets into the warm earth...we whispered our final goodbye's.

"Rest in peace." I mumbled under my breath.

* * *

**_(4 Months later)_**

"Do you think their proud of us?" I whispered under my breath, so Sasuke could barely hear me.

"I'm sure they are." He whispered back, as he set a dozen roses on their grave.

The silence engulfed us once more, but this time, we had come to the realization that the fact that we were still together was supported by what they had done for us. No matter how reckless it was, they had done it all for us.

I turned to face Sasuke.

"After today, we will no longer be sad about this." I said confidently. His eyes looked at me in understanding.

"Yeah. They're happy...together." He told me, as he grasped my hand in his. No matter what happens. I know it will all be okay, and we have them to thank.

Even if we promised never to be sad about this again...it was hard.

Sasuke and I couldn't bare being alone, we had moved in together. We lived in a one bedroom apartment, and as we slept in our bedroom, the re-occurring nightmares would not stop haunting me.

**_It's almost over and here we are  
we're stuck inside this salted earth together.  
You'll pierce my lungs  
my limbs go numb  
as my colors fade out._**

I'd thrash around in bed, screaming.

"**NO**! Neji, i'm sorry...sorry!" I would mumble.

"It wasn't my fault! Please, forgive me...I didn't mean to take her away from you." I'd whimper.

"Naruto, Hinata...please come back to me." By then, Sasuke would be shaking me awake. He'd hold me in his arms until I would fall asleep again...only to be woken up a few hours later from the same nightmare.

It was a never ending cycle, and soon, Sasuke and I had to see a psychiatrist. Although Sasuke had been devastated by what had happened...I had gotten it much worse. My mind just could not process what had happened.

Sasuke tried to help me get over it, but everything I saw or did would just keep reminding me of them.

**_You watch me bleed.  
You watch me bleed._**

I spiraled in a deep depression, taking countless medicines to get rid of the depression, would not work. Sasuke would get desperate, giving me talks about how they are much happier without doubt and burdens.

**_It will all be over and here we are  
we'll die inside this salted earth together.  
You'll pierce my lungs  
my limbs go numb  
as my colors fade out_**

I'd nod, and say he was right but after the same nightmares, I would remember them, and cry, imagining the painful way they died. They never even got a chance to be together. It pained me so bad, what would I do without them?

Could I please just live normally for a while?

* * *

**_(In the Psychiatrist office)_**

"Sakura, what was the best memory you've had?" Dr. Himaku asked me. My eyes were glazed over in thought. After a few minutes of a muted response, he sighed. Sasuke sat next to me in a chair, and after a few minutes, I could tell he was frustrated. For the passed few visits to Dr. Himaku's office I would not speak.

I didn't dare speak to someone who had no idea what we were going through. He had no idea about the pain we felt.

"Sakura, please i'm begging you. Say something." I looked at Sasuke. I sighed.

"The only thing I regret..." I started. They both looked at me with growing interest. They looked at me in relief...finally she speaks, their eyes told me.

"Is not telling them how much I loved them." I said looking down at my hands in my lap. My pink hair fell over my eyes.

"Why did they have to be taken away from me? They were the only people I had left in my life besides Sasuke and my parents. Why? Why?" A single tear made it's way down my face.

**_You watch me bleed.  
You watch me bleed.  
You watch me bleed.  
You watch me bleed._**

"They never did anything to deserve this. Why couldn't it have been me? Why did they have to suffer like they did? All I want...is to understand why they had to leave my life...why they left me...?!" I shouted furiously, countless tears dripping down my face.

"The only thing I was happy about...is that they died with a smile." I said, with the last tear that fell onto my lap, I looked up with a smile on my face.

"It'll take a while...but I'll accept it." I said. The least I could do...is end their worry. After that day...I realized...

We would be okay, even though it would take some time to heal, only time could do it...time could help us ease the pain...and I knew...

It would be okay.

* * *

**_(Flashback)_**

"Hinata! Stop denying it!" I shouted happily as I chased her around her humongous room. She giggled happily.

"Sakura! I do not like N-Naruto-kun." She stuttered at his name. I jumped over her lilac four poster bed.

"You just stuttered at his name! Just admit it!" I shouted with a grin on my face.

I sat at the edge of her bed.

"N-N-Naruto-kun, I l-l-ove y-you." I mocked her, fidgeting just like she did.

Her face burned red, she pushed me off her bed and threw a pillow at my face.

"Sakura! I do not act like that." She told me.

"Riiiiight." I said sarcastically, and then tackled her off the bed. We were rolling around the floor wrestling. We stopped abruptly when we heard the doorknob turning.

"Stop trying to break the floor you fat hippos!" Neji said with a smirk as he walked into the room with Naruto and Sasuke next to him.

We looked up at him. I had Hinata in a scissor lock while she was attempting to reach for a shoe to throw at me.

They looked at us with a strange expression, before we all burst out laughing.

"Hinata...tell him." I cooed, when we finally stopped laughing. Hinata's face burned red again.

"Tell who what? Huh? What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked oblivious to what everyone already knew. We slapped our foreheads.

"I-Its N-nothing N-Naruto-kun." I mimicked Hinata.

"Hey!" Naruto said with a wide toothy grin.

"That was a good imitation of Hina-chan!" He said giving me a thumbs up.

"You're good!" He shouted with glee.

Hinata looked taken aback.

"D-Do I r-really s-s-ound like that?" Hinata asked.

"You're doing it right now!" We all said in unison, causing her to cover her face in embarrassment.

**_(End Flashback)_**

* * *

I know...that their watching us from heaven.

They'll make sure to keep our love strong and alive.

**_Watch me bleed_**

* * *

**_Yes, it was way sad. I know. Anyways here's the link to the song (MAKE SURE YOU REPLACE THE WORD DOT WITH A PERIOD, AND TAKE OUT THE R'S IN BETWEEN HTTP OR ELSE IT WON'T WORK.)_**

_**hRtRtRpR:R/R/youtube(DOT)com/watch?vRSaKMtApWgY**_

_**(If the link to the song does not work, search it on youtube, you guys HAVE to listen to it. I command you. :D)**_

**_The pictures for the chapter (MAKE SURE YOU REPLACE THE WORD DOT WITH A PERIOD, AND TAKE OUT THE R'S IN BETWEEN HTTP OR ELSE IT WON'T WORK.): Pictures of Hinata & Naruto together:_**

**_hRtRtRpR:R/R/i214.photobucket(DOT)com/albums/cc34/dancingthefoxxchalk/naruhina-2.jpg_**

**_hRtRtRpR:R/R/i214.photobucket(DOT)com/albums/cc34/dancingthefoxxchalk/sd.jpg_**

**_PICTURES OF HINATA:_**

**_hRtRtRpR:R/R/i214.photobucket(DOT)com/albums/cc34/dancingthefoxxchalk/Hinata-1.jpg_**

**_hRtRtRpR:R/R/i214.photobucket(DOT)com/albums/cc34/dancingthefoxxchalk/hinata-2.jpg_**

**_hRtRtRpR:R/R/i214.photobucket(DOT)com/albums/cc34/dancingthefoxxchalk/hinata.jpg_**

**_PICTURES OF NARUTO:_**

**_hRtRtRpR:R/R/i214.photobucket(DOT)com/albums/cc34/dancingthefoxxchalk/280377r29bczn4kw.jpg_**

**_hRtRtRpR:R/R/i214.photobucket(DOT)com/albums/cc34/dancingthefoxxchalk/fghj.jpg_**

**_hRtRtRpR:R/R/i214.photobucket(DOT)com/albums/cc34/dancingthefoxxchalk/narutowallpaperfuneralnarutori.png_**

**_For those of you who the pictures are still not working...go to photobucket put in dancingthefoxxchalk in search, and it'll say not found, but at the bottom it will say 'Are you looking for photobucket user dancingthefoxxchalk? Go to users album' Click on it, and just check the pics out...most of them are the ones I used in my story._**

**_GOOSE_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	11. Epilogue My Beautiful Rescue

**__**

Okay guys, last freaking time. I keep trying to get the pictures to work for those who cant get it to work...well I changed my privacy settings on photobucket, so it HAS to work. Oh my god, I've been trying, cause I really want you guys to be able to see them. Well anyways...time for the epilogue. After this, there will be just an alternative ending to the last chapter ok?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

It's not a long epilogue, just a glimpse of their lives.

LISTEN TO THE SONG! I LEFT A LINK AS WELL. ITS SUCH A GOOD SONG!

Epilogue

My Beautiful Rescue

__

X.x.X

I've been jumping from the tops of buildings.  
For the thrill of the fall.  
Ignoring sound advice.  
And any thought of consequence.  
My bones are shattered.  
My pride is shattered.  
And in the midst of this self-inflicted pain.  
I can see my beautiful rescue.

I'm falling more in love.  
With every single word I withhold.  
I'm falling more in love.  
With every single word you say.  
I'm falling head-over-heels for you.

I've been dancing on the tops of buildings.  
At the top of my lungs I'm singing you a song.  
Don't you leave me alone.  
My bones were shattered.  
My pride lays shattered.  
Well I'll trample my pride and tell the whole world.  
To dance with me.

_I'm falling more in love.  
With every single word I withhold.  
I'm falling more in love.  
With every single word you say.  
I'm falling head-over-heels for you again._

_X.x.X_

"Uchiha Sasuke's office, please hold. Yes, just a moment. Please...ma'am, just a sec- no, he's in a meeting, please don't raise your voice at me...he's- No I'll transfer your call if you can just wait for a minute. Ma'am plea- there's no need for insults...plea-** I SAID HE'S BUSY**!" I yelled into the phones receiver, hanging it up angrily.

Even after all these years of sitting patiently behind a desk, outside of Sasuke's office, I just could never get used to this job. It pissed me off to think that everyone that called for Sasuke thought that they could insult me and do anything they wanted to do just to talk to Sasuke.

Most of the time they were stupid fangirls. I would ask them to state their business and most of the time they'd stutter trying to think of something witty and intelligent to say. I would always catch them in the act of lying and just hang up on them before they even got to finish their "Well, Sasuke told me to call him..." speech. I'd brag about being his fiancé. Yeah we were going to get married, but we kept avoiding the date, thinking that we were rushing into things. We were 22 years old now, but it seemed like time had passed us in a flash. It was sad really.

I would actually tell the girls that I was his fiancé just to brag about it, and hear them try to think of a come back, of course I always won.

I sighed, tying my long hair into a ponytail, and then stood up angrily. I hated what I was wearing. It made me seem a little bit too professional. Even though I had a really important job...not really, but anyways, Sasuke said that every woman in the building had to look presentable. I even complained, using the excuse that I was his girlfriend, and that he should give me a break on the whole rule thing.

"Now, Sakura, how would that look to my colleagues if I gave you a break?" He'd retort.

"It would show how loving, and devoted you are to me." I'd say batting my eyelashes. He'd just sigh, pretending to give in.

"No." He would state and then walk away from me, leaving me to pout and make faces behind his back. I had to wear a black silk, knee length skirt, a little too tight for my liking, and a light white cotton dress shirt, with a black blazer over it, and heels, dreaded black heels that reminded me of my horrid experience with them.

I stomped hard on the floor, walking a couple of steps to Sasuke's door. I loved portraying myself as the greatest girl friend ever, so that even his colleagues would be jealous.

I knocked on the door lightly.

"Sasuke dear, as much as I love you, you keep getting calls from lovely young ladies." I'd say with as much passion as I could put in my voice.

Ha, I loved embarrassing him too. I could just imagine his flustered look, trying to straighten stacks of paper, as a distraction. I could hear him from inside. The screeching of the chair, he was trying to make as much noise as possible hoping that his visitors hadn't heard me. I heard an unrecognizable chuckle. Score one for Sakura! Sounds like they did hear me.

I inwardly laughed and sat down at my desk again, acting as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

After a few more hours of uncontrollable calls coming through, Sasuke and his colleagues finally came out of the office. They exchanged handshakes and pats on the back, and then left, finally leaving Sasuke and I the only two in the building.

I hated leaving alone. I hated being alone period. I had gotten used to having Sasuke by my side, or within my threshold. If not, I'd feel extremely uneasy.

Every time he came out of his office, I couldn't help but give him a wide grin.

"How'd your day go honey?" I'd say sarcastically. He'd scoff, and then give me a smirk.

"Fine, and yours?" He'd say with the same amount of sarcasm in his voice.

I loved times like these. I cherished every single one of my memories with him, because I knew that unexpected things could happen...but I knew no matter what, he'd be here to tell me:

"It's going to be okay, i'm here for you."

Finally, we'd walk out of the building to his car, with our hands clasped together.

"Hey Sasuke, have you decided on the date of our wedding?" I asked him while we drove home. He glanced at me for a second before returning his view to the road.

"I'll let you choose." He said with a slight smile.

"I like the spring. Let's make it a spring wedding." I said looking out my window.

"Whatever you say." He said in a mocking tone.

"So..." I started.

"So...?"

"How many children do you want to have?" I said with a wide grin.

His face flared red, and I could feel his body stiffen next to me. I giggled.

"D-D-Don't you think i-i-ts a little early...to talk ab-bout ch-children?" He stuttered.

"Don't pull a Hinata!" I said laughing. His gorgeous laugh echoed in my head.

"And no, it's not too early, I want...15." I said with a serious tone. He seemed to choke on his spit, the steering wheel went crazy, and the car jerked to the right nearly crashing into the car on the next lane. I grabbed the steering wheel, startled, trying to straighten it out.

"Don't kill us before our wedding Sasuke!" I yelled at him, slapping the back of his head.

"Jesus, woman! 15!" He said in disbelief.

I laughed at his startled expression.

"So, spring wedding, 15 children...it's settled." I said happily. He smirked and grabbed my hand in his as we drove home, fantasizing of our lives together.

* * *

**__**

Yes, so it wasn't a long epilogue. But...that's the end guys.

:'( I'll miss you. I hope you'll read the next story I will start tomorrow, or even today.

Today's song was My Beautiful Rescue by This Providence, the video is so cute. If you guys want to listen to the song here's the link to the music video (REMOVE THE WORD DOT FOR A PERIOD, AND TAKE OUT THE R'S FROM HTTP AND MAKE SURE YOUR COMPUTER DOES NOT ADD AN EXTRA HTTP OR IT WILL NOT WORK)

hRtRtRpR:R/R/youtube(DOT)com/watch?vfkpFv8mC5gg

No pictures today guys, just go to my photobucket, search dancingthefoxxchalk and it should work now, just look at all the pictures in my album

GOOSE!  
It's been great guys! Please come check out my next story :D


End file.
